


Danganronpa: A Quarter Past Despair

by Akihara_Technical_Institute (Sly4Good)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fangan Ronpa - Fandom, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fan Danganronpa, Fan killing game, Fangan Ronpa, Fanganronpa, Multi, Murder Mystery, Puzzles, Screenplay/Script Format, Semi-Illustrated, Semi-Interactive, contains spoilers for canon series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly4Good/pseuds/Akihara_Technical_Institute
Summary: "Are you content with the life you’re living?" Do you feel that, perhaps, the experiences you are dealing with are putting you down? Do you feel that you wish to make a change and find yourself thrust into a new world of happiness, free from what boggles you down in your past life? Are you an incredibly talented individual, but feel your talent is being squandered? If you answered yes to any of these questions, then check out the Akihara Technical Institute For Gifted Individuals today! Take a leap, make the change! The clock is ticking."These were words sixteen talented individuals all took to heart. Discontent with their monotonous lives, a luxurious opportunity to change their fate was as tempting as the devil. If only someone could have told them the horrors that would await when they awoke from their slumber.……Current Chapter: Prologue ( A Minute of Light, an Eternity of Darkness.)TV Tropes Page: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/DanganRonpaAQuarterPastDespairDiscord Chatroom Link: https://discord.gg/5j8VDZJ





	1. PROLOGUE: A Minute of Light, an Eternity of Darkness (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script styled Danganronpa story featuring an original cast of sixteen students and an original storyline, with audience participation highly encouraged for free time events. This story's been in the work for over a year now and I'm excited to finally get it released! Before I begin, I would just love to thank my friends Robin (@gokuharas), Sou (@gonta), Damien (@rewound_despair/@gayishimaru), Kirby (@starrynova), Matt (@grengg), and Addy. Without them, this story never would have come into fruition: whether it be through simply being inspired or them helping me with the plot. Check them out if you get the chance. <3
> 
> EXAMPLE OF FORMATTING STYLES:
> 
> Character: DIALOGUE HERE.” Unformatted text indicates regular spoken words.  
> “[Claps hands].” Brackets indicate actions-- either performed by a character, or to show a change of scenes.  
> “ **BOLD TEXT**.” Indicates our protagonist’s internal monologue.  
>  “ _Italicized text_ ” indicates emphasis.  
> “Underlined Text” is used in trials for key points  
> Easy peasy, right ? Hope you all enjoy !

> **PRELUDE**

* * *

 

 **Boy… life** **_sure is strange_ ** **, huh?**

 

 **One minute, you find yourself repeating the same routines you always have for years upon years. Yet during the next, you get thrust into a life you never thought you’d** **_ever_ ** **get to experience. You just go about your own business** **—** **day to day, hour to hour, never thinking much about what you’re doing or why you’re doing it until something occurs to break the harmonious balance of the game we call life.**

 

 **This is how I've spent most of my days since I was but a little kid: working in The Yuudai Museum of Fine Art. Life here has never been a BAD thing per say, after all: I love getting to teach people all about the joy of art while also allowing them the chance to explore their creativity without having to worry what others think. I also love being able to examine works brought into us, determine who made them, determine their historical significance, determine just what** **_about_ ** **these pieces draw in the crowds -- Oh gosh, I’m rambling again aren’t I? Sorry, sorry!**

 

???: I should probably get on with introducing myself, shouldn’t I ?

 

???: My name is Yuudai. Fukuyo Yuudai, and I’m the curator of my family’s museum. Not to gloat, But, I _AM_ considered to be one of the best in my field in the world of curation.

  


**⚞** **FUKUYO YUUDAI: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL CURATOR** **⚟**

 

YUUDAI: So, you’re probably wondering why i’m telling you all this.

 

**To be blunt… I don’t think I’m happy doing what I do. As much as I enjoy it… I just… I just feel like there’s something missing from my life. Something missing that other people constantly seem to have. Wherever I seem to go, I can just tell by the way they look at me that they just don’t see me happy with what I do in life. I’m terrified that all this time I’ve spent with art will just be wasted and made a mockery by these very people that can tell that this line of work is hurting more than helping.**

**That’s why I found myself applying to the AKIHARA TECHNICAL INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED INDIVIDUALS. While, admittedly, I’m not the best with technology, they seemed willing to teach me just what exactly makes our modern world go round. Yes, I know, that seems like it’s an odd choice, but their advertisement just made me feel so welcome. It made me feel as if I had an escape from all my fears and worries.**

 

**But unlike most technical institutes, the Akihara’s ran things differently. They felt as if the best way to further the future was to teach those versatile with their skills that are almost guaranteed to either make or be making change to the world. To earn a spot, one must obey three simple rules.**

 

**First, one must currently be attending high school, public or private didn’t seem to matter, or be homeschooled with proof they exceed above the average high schooler. I fell into the latter category -- all thanks to helping with a family business and what not.**

 

**Second, one must be among the very best in a field they are currently participating in. One of the best curators, one of the best volcanologists, one of the best doll designers, one of the best clarinetists, one of the best hustlers, one of the best chess players  -- if you exceed above the rest of your age in one particular skill, then you have a shot at getting in.**

 

**And three, one must wish to make a change within their lives.**

 

**I guess I met all three of those requirements.**

 

…

 

…

 

**That’s how I ended up here. A somewhat socially awkward introvert that’s only ever lived, breathed, and bled art that ended up at institute of technology.  My parents were sad to see me go, but in the end, they felt it was better I get out and explore the world as I saw fit, rather than conform to the standards of society.**

 

**And my first steps into exploring that new world would be the Attendance Party before the first day of the semester -- that way, I could settle into school life, meet my fellow classmates, and, hopefully, make a change! While I did research beforehand on who my fellow classmates were to be, the idea of seeing them in person is… terrifying.**

 

**I felt the note specifying where and when I needed to be crumpling within my palm as I clenched my fist out of nervousness. Could … Could I do this ? Oh god, should I turn back now and run -- I feel my face getting red, sweat beginning to form as my heart pounded.**

 

**No. I need to do this. I need to make this change. I need to do something to change a life I wasn’t happy with living. As much as I wanted to flee the scene, I knew I couldn’t. I took one step forward…**

 

**And that’s the last thing I could remember.**

 

**My vision grew hazy, the world seemed to blur as I trudged down the cold interior of the hallway. A low mechanical hum echoed around me, followed by metal clanging and banging together At first, I thought it was sheer anxiety getting the better of me.**

 

**But I’ve never blacked out from a panic attack before.**

 

…

 

…

 

…

  
**PROLOGUE: A MINUTE OF LIGHT, AN ETERNITY OF DARKNESS**

 

* * *

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

FEMALE VOICE: H… l… o

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

FEMALE VOICE: W… ke… p…

 

…

…

 

…

 

FEMALE VOICE: Are… you alive…? ... Please wake up…

 

YUUDAI: H-huh… five more minutes… mom…

 

…

 

FEMALE VOICE: Um, _excuse me_ ?

 

**And with that, I immediately bolted up.**

 

**_Smooth, Fukuyo._ **

 

**I stared at the girl with wide eyes for only a brief moment. She had short black hair with parted bangs spilling from a tall, oddly shaped hat, as well as long red robes with a floral patterns and a a teal-ish colored dress underneath that. She was a shinto woman of sorts, I presumed.**

 

SHINTO WOMAN: ...

 

SHINTO WOMAN:  ... I shall bleach that from my brain ... and pretend you never said that.

 

YUUDAI: U-uh ... thank you.

 

**Not knowing what else to say, I stared in awkward silence for a few moments, hoping she would carry on with the conversation.**

 

SHINTO WOMAN: [Looking away, hands clasped] Despite that ... startling encounter, I can truthfully say I’m glad you are awake.

 

YUUDAI: Y-yeah, me too... The last thing I remember is blacking out in a hallway.

 

SHINTO WOMAN: [Eyes shut, hands clasped, peaceful look] Ah ... You remember less than me. That’s a pity, for I too know almost nothing.

 

**Wow, blunt much?**

 

YUUDAI: How come ?

 

SHINTO WOMAN: ... The last thing I remember was being at a party.

 

**A party?**

 

**That’s right ! The introduction party for the Institute ! I could practically feel my eyes light up at this revelation !**

 

YUUDAI: Y-you mean ... for the school right ! ?

 

SHINTO WOMAN: [Whimsical look, hands clasped] There is no need to get so excited ... or yell.

 

**Oh ... was I really yelling ?**

 

SHINTO WOMAN: [Smug look, arms crossed] But yes ... if you are referring to the Akihara Technical Institute, we are one in the same.

 

**Yet another awkward pause followed ... yikes.**

 

SHINTO WOMAN: [Gasping] O-Oh, goodness me, where are my manners ? I haven’t introduced myself yet, have I ? I apologize fully, I am not in a clear state of mind!

 

SHINTO WOMAN: My name is Saki Fukuizumi, of the Fukuizumi family. I do hope we get along well ... it would be a shame to disappoint Kami-sama.

 

 

 **⚞** **SAKI FUKUIZUMI: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL KANNUSHI** **⚟**

 

**Fukuizumi ... it’s not a name I’m personally familiar with . . .**

**But I know enough about them to say that they care for arguably the nation’s most well respected Shinto shrine. I’m not religious, but ... I don’t think bringing that up around her would be the** **_wisest_ ** **move. From what I’ve gathered about her, she’s the heiress of the her family's Shrine in the Oguni Region. Although she’s _technically_ not allowed to be considered a proper Kannushi until she graduates from College, her family and the school were said to have worked out a deal that would allow her to be formally recognized as one after the completion of the course here in the Akihara Technical Institute. **

FUKUIZUMI: [Arms crossed, head tilted] So ... what about you and _your_ field ?

YUUDAI: O-oh ! My name is Fukuyo Yuudai ! I’m a curator.

FUKUIZUMI: A curator ... or _THE_ curator ?

YUUDAI: Uh, if you mean A Super High School Level, haha, then I guess I am _the_ curator !

FUKUIZUMI: [ Tisking ] Modesty is what gets you through life, Yuudai-San.

YUUDAI: H-huh ?

**What?**

FUKUIZUMI: [Annoyed ] Don’t be prideful.

FUKUIZUMI: You’ll let evil enter your world. One cannot expect a good life if possessed by the clutches of darkness.

FUKUIZUMI: [Eyes Shut, hands clasped, peaceful ]  You must be like me, _holy and pure_.

... **Yeah, _Modesty_ gets you everywhere alright. **

YUUDAI: … Anyways, How exactly did you uh, find me?

FUKUIZUMI: [Whimsical expression, head tilted] Oh. I had awoken in a strange room filled with clocks and gears …

FUKUIZUMI: When I opened the door, i found myself in a strange, mechanical hallway … gears adorned the walls, and from the ceiling hung a giant, very _ugly_ clock. There were several doors, but this was the only one that opened.

FUKUIZUMI: It is strange … it is as if … time itself is being bent in this perplexing world.

YUUDAI: … Yeah, I … guess so.

**Come to think of it, this room too was unusual. Like she had stated, this room too was filled with clocks and gears, as well as a monitor on the wall facing the door. Standing here sent a shiver down my spine, as if the air around us was chilled with hatred.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Annoyed ] Never guess. You must be _certain_ with your actions in life.

YUUDAI: ! ! !

**Is she always so full of herself? Jeez.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Whimsical expression, head tilted] Although … if we two are one from the same class … then perhaps, the others are located here as well ?

YUUDAI: … You’re on to something --

FUKUIZUMI: [Smug look, arms crossed]: I always am.

YUUDAI: And so, perhaps it’d be better if we were to say, go look for them. If I remember right, there were _fourteen others_ in the class with us.

FUKUIZUMI: [Whimsical expression, head tilted] You are indeed correct. Oh dear, I hope they are still with us.

**Well _THAT_ totally wasn’t foreboding.**

YUUDAI: Uh-huh. Come now,

**The two of us banded together as we left the small room and entered the confines of a lengthy hallway. As she had stated, the room had a mechanical feel -- just as the last one did. It also, just as she stated, had a horrendously ugly clock hanging from the center of the room. Aside from the door I had entered through, a counted a total of nine others. Seven lined the walls of the hallway, the other two, on each end of the hall.**

FUKUIZUMI: [tisking ] You may try the other doors as you wish, but aside from the one I was in, they are all locked.

YUUDAI: I’ll… take your word for it and save my energy.

FUKUIZUMI: Pick a direction. Left or right.

**I paused for a moment, looking at the door at my left followed by the one on my right.**

YUUDAI: Let’s go right... I was always told that in a maze, holding onto the right wall is what would lead you out.

FUKUIZUMI: [Whimsical expression, head tilted] That seems like a smart, reasonable choice. We shall enter together. Who knows what may await us…

**Seeing Fukuizumi stand next to me made me feel a little bit more at ease. At least she wasn’t going to force me to walk in first just in case there was something in the next room that would spit acid in my face and kick my shins in.**

**Taking a deep breath, we walked towards the rusty metal doors. I was scared that just touching the handle would give me tetanus.**

YUUDAI: On the count of three ?

FUKUIZUMI: [Eyes Shut, hands clasped, peaceful ] On the count of three. One…

YUUDAI: Two…

FUKUIZUMI: Three…

**We flung open both heavy metallic doors at once, shocked to find that in the room before us…**

**… Was a girl, sitting on the floor.**

YUUDAI: !

FUKUIZUMI: !!

???: [Groaning, rubbing her head] Like, _owwwwwwwwwwww_.

**Almost immediately, the both of us raced to her sides. Fukuizumi crouched as I kneeled, both of us extending a hand to help. She had tanned skin and emerald eyes, offset by a blue star dress, pink jacket, black dress shoes,  and blonde hair that was somehow curled into a bow. Impractical, but impressive.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Shocked expression, hand over mouth] Are.. are you alright, miss?

BLONDE GIRL: [Hands on head, stressed posture] Noooooooo… my, like, head hurts... and my arms hurt… and like, I broke a nail…

**I felt bad for her, aside from breaking a nail. I’m sure she had bigger fish to fry given that her head is hurting.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Concerned expression, protective pose] We can file your nails later. Tell me, did you hurt your head ?

BLONDE GIRL: [Groaning, rubbing her head] Uhhhh like, I don’t like, remember… uh… the pain towards the front of my head…

YUUDAI: … You possibly fell and hit the front of your head?

FUKUIZUMI: [Tisking] I don’t see any bruising on your forehead.

BLONDE GIRL: [Pouting Lip, Hurt posture] Noooo … It’s just a migraine… I get bad stress headaches.

BLONDE GIRL: Like… Owie…

**Well… at least it wasn’t anything serious. I watched as Fukuizumi helped the girl to her feet, taking delicate care of the hand with the aforementioned broken nail. Glad to see she she wasn’t being rude about the situation given the slight absurdity of it.**

YUUDAI: Say uh… could you tell us how you ended up like this?

BLONDE GIRL: [Finger Tapping Chin, Whimsical ] Hm… o-ow… like… uh… god… like… oh no! I-I can’t… I can’t remember!

BLONDE GIRL: [Hands on head, stressed posture] O-oh no! D-did I actually hit my head!? Did I fall!? Like, O-M-G, I like, oh god!

**I think she’s hyperventilating…**

FUKUIZUMI: [Shocked expression, defensive pose] G-GAH! Breath, please breath!

BLONDE GIRL [Gross sobbing, makeup running] I-I CAN’T REMEMBER HOW I GOT HERE! LIKE, THIS IS LIKE, _TOTALLY_ NOT TUBULAR!

YUUDAI: P-please, just breath! In and out, in and out, In. And. _Out_.

**Slowly, she began to breathe as best as she could, calming down from her episode. The idea of not being able to remember things really seemed to freak her out. I felt bad for the poor girl. I’d be acting similarly had I woken up by myself in that room.**

YUUDAI: Do you… do you remember anything at all?

FUKUIZUMI: [ Arms crossed, head tilted] Neither of us could remember how we ended up here, either… if you can remember ANYTHING, It would be most helpful.

BLONDE GIRL: [Biting thumb, hair frazzled out] I… I… I can’t! I-I just cant! A-all I remember is like, waking up in this… this like, weird room!

**Me and Fukuizumi looked around the room. Indeed, it WAS weird -- weirder than the previous two. It was a dead end. On the back wall was a huge clock slowly ticking down. The time showed “4:53” -- whether in the morning or the afternoon, we couldn’t tell. The walls were lined with gears that seemed not to move, and from the center of the room hung a bell-like device with a monitor embedded within it. Slowly, we glanced at each other, then back to the girl in front of us.**

YUUDAI: What… what is this place…

BLONDE GIRL: [Pouting Lip, determined ]  That’s like, what I’m asking!

FUKUIZUMI: [Concerned ] I… I am not sure. My apologies. A-all I can say is that this may be some sort of CLOCK TOWER.

YUUDAI: !

**A… A clock tower? Why would be we in a clock tower? And what clock tower is this big!? I felt my skin shiver as if suddenly frozen with frigid confusion paralyzing nerves. Nothing about this situation made any sense!**

FUKUIZUMI: [Whimsical expression, head tilted] Tell me dear, is there… is there anything you can remember?

FUKUIZUMI: Home… Family… School ?

BLONDE GIRL: [Hands on head, stressed posture] O-Oh gosh.. Um… lemme see… like… um… like….

BLONDE GIRL: …

BLONDE GIRL: … Did you say school…?

BLONDE GIRL: [Flashes peace signs] I-I think I remember… the… like… the…. The Akihara Technical Institute! Like, yeah, I totally remember that much! I was… I like, signed up to take classes there!

YUUDAI: Ahah! You _are_ in the same boat as us! You arrived at the school, took a step in, and passed out, yes?

BLONDE GIRL: [Pouting Lip, determined ] That’s right!

FUKUIZUMI: [Whimsical expression, head tilted] You were right, Yuudai-san. We are NOT the only ones here. Not that I doubted you, of course.

**Given your attitude** **_THAT’S_** **good to know.**

 

FUKUIZUMI:I am Saki Fukuizumi, the Super High School Level Kannushi, and this is Fukuyo Yuudai, the Super High School Level Curator. Tell me, do you remember who you are?

BLONDE GIRL:[Flashes peace signs] Yeah, sure thing! Let’s see… Like, my name is… Chiyo Samejima, and uh… like… Uh…

SAMEJIMA: Ahhh, sorry, I like, can’t remember anything more. I’m like, super duper sorry!!!! Please don’t, like, hate me!!!! [Sniffle].

 

 **⚞** **CHIYO SAMEJIMA: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ???** **⚟**

**Samejima… that’s a name that rings a bell. I definitely remember seeing a Samejima on the roster… but I can’t recall what she did either… this mystery is making my head hurt.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Whimsical look, hands clasped]: We do not hate you, Samejima-san. We are experiencing an unfamiliar and traumatic experience that spits a curse upon every fiber of our being.

YUUDAI: I don’t think retrograde amnesia is really in your control, especially given everything currently going on.

SAMEJIMA: [Gross sobbing] Y-you really don’t hate me? [Sniffle].

FUKUIZUMI: [Arms crossed, head tilted] A kannushi does not lie, Samejima-san. Nor does a curator, I suppose.

YUUDAI: You would _suppose_ correct.

**_Ouch_ ** **much?**

SAMEJIMA: [Excitedly balls fists, star eyes] Wowowowowowowow! Thank you Fukuizumi-chan!! And like, you too, Yuudai-kun!!!

FUKUIZUMI: [Shocked expression, hand over mouth] !!!!!!?????!!!!????!!!!!

**From the gasp she just made, I can tell she was blushing something fierce without even having to look at her. Was she not used to compliments? I knew everyone had a story to tell but… I have more important things to think about.**

SAMEJIMA: [Head tiled, finger tapping cheek] Say, like, there’s like, other people like us here, right?

FUKUIZUMI: I would assume so, yes. There were sixteen people on the roster.

SAMEJIMA: And have you found them all yet?

FUKUIZUMI: …

FUKUIZUMI: [Downtrodden] No…

SAMEJIMA: [Pouting Lip, determined ] Well, what are we waiting for! C’mon, we have a whole like creepy nasty ugly clock tower thingamabob to explore! Heck, maybe it’ll help jog my memory like in those like, really bad B-Movies!

YUUDAI: W-wait, what about your--

**And just like that, she was off out the door. So much for that possible concussion.**

FUKUIZUMI: …

FUKUIZUMI: [Dumbfounded ] What a strange girl…

YUUDAI: Let’s just hope she doesn’t get herself hurt storming off like that.

**Me and Fukuizumi backed out of the room, retracing our steps and heading through the door just north of us. The room we entered was unlike anything I had ever seen before. A large, circular chamber with a spiral staircase raising from the center of it towards the ceiling. Large rusted pillars held up the extraordinarily tall ceiling. In fact, looking up, the ceiling seemed to have no end. Periodically there was a ring around the staircase and four platforms jutting out, but as far as I was aware, this building was effectively an impossible object.**

**Three doors were visible around the room. Beneath the platform were conveyor belts churning away, carrying boxes of unmarked goods to and fro. The only thing separating the platform from the belts was a tiled glass floor -- perhaps it was plexiglass? I didn’t dare stand on it regardless. The door in front of us seemed to have a green marking above it -- the one on the left a yellow, the one on the right blue. I took it that the door we came from was red. More clocks hung on the wall, and giant screens seemed to rotate about through gears all around the room. A chill ran up my neck; something about this place just didn’t feel right.**

**One lowly figure was within the room -- wait, what’s that stench? I could feel my face almost instantly scrunch up with sheer disgust as my nose crinkled.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Arms crossed, head tilted] …? What’s with that expression.

YUUDAI: You haven’t noticed that god-awful odor in the room?

FUKUIZUMI: [tisking ] I’ll have you know I have no sense of smell.

FUKUIZUMI: Do not get annoyed with people for things not within their control, Yuudai-san. That is what Kami-sama has taught me.

**I’m sorry for being disgusted?**

**I was quick to reach into my satchel to try and find SOMETHING to alleviate the stench. Of course, there wasn’t anything in it. In fact, all that was in this thing was a sketchpad and some pencils… I could have sworn I had supplies for any possible situation that could arise.**

**Thanks whoever kidnapped us and stole most of my stuff. I really appreciate it.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Arms crossed, head tilted] But in light of whatever unpleasantries you may be experiencing, there is someone within the room with us. Let us make introductions, yes.

YUUDAI: Right… let’s see if they know what’s going on

**We approached the hooded figure, unsure of who they were or who they may be. One thing was for certain; they were the source of the stench. Stale sweat and body odor mixed with the natural ruggedness of dirt. If I had a stick of deodorant within my bag, I’d have gladly introduced it to them.**

HOODED FIGURE: Something is wrong here… yes… very, dreadfully wrong.

**His voice was masculine, nasally and scruffy. Upon turning around, we could see why. Beneath the hood was a gas mask covering tired red eyes. Dirt and sweat clung to his tan rain jacket and earthen toned outfit -- a white t-shirt, green sweater vest, gray jeans, and brown backpack. Despite this, he appeared muscular, as if years of hardship had turned him to atlas and he was carrying the globe.**

HOODED FIGURE: [Intense stare, hands splayed] Spotting more life makes this situation all the more dreadful. Some greater force is at play here -- this grandeur of the scale of this place is unlike anything I could imagine.

HOODED FIGURE: [Crossing arms, turning around] What reason is there for this place to exist? Perhaps the further fuel the fires of a capitalist world that enjoy a life of lavishness built upon the backs of hardships endured by mere pawns of this game of chess such as ourselves!? Oh, cruel life, why must you torture our poor souls!?

**I slowly turned to Fukuizumi, watching as her eyes widened in genuine disbelief. Although she made no sounds, I could read the words spilling from her lips. “What.”**

**A momentary silence filled the air as the other turned back around.**

FUKUIZUMI: …

HOODED FIGURE: …

FUKUIZUMI: …

HOODED FIGURE: …

YUUDAI: … Yeah we are just as confused as you are, buddy.

**If I’m being honest, I have** **_NO CLUE_ ** **what he just said.**

HOODED FIGURE: [Intense look, fist clenched] … Buddy?

YUUDAI: Hm?

HOODED FIGURE: … You are quick to trust complete strangers in such an unfamiliar situation. Ignorance may be bliss, but _stupidity_ is a crux.

YUUDAI: I beg your pardon?

**Did he just call me stupid?**

HOODED FIGURE: [Crossing arms, turns around] Life is a game all about choices, yet those choices are what lead to death. You may choose to blindly trust those that lead, but all that gets you in life is used by a system that cares not for workers.

HOODED FIGURE: Think of us as mere ants in the sandbox of life. We are workers being used to further the group called society, yet, we follow our orders blindly without putting much time into thinking of the consequences. We are trapped in an unfamiliar situation with unfamiliar people. You approach blindly without worrying of consequence. What if I were a serial killer with a magical laser gun and shot you just now? You would be dead: shot, evaporated, murdered on the spot.

HOODED FIGURE: [Nonchalant shrug] And that would be terrible.

**I have no words. Only an intense desire to either punch him. Or cry.**

**Ooo, or maybe cry while punching him.**

FUKUIZUMI: I--

HOODED FIGURE: Perhaps it would be best if we make introductions sooner rather than later.

HOODED FIGURE: [Hands shoved in pocket, head tilted, intense stare] I am Katami Shishigami… tell me… are you friend… or are you foe---no, it matters not! For the end is knocking right at our door.

**⚞** **KATAMI SHISHIGAMI: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL DOOMSDAY PREPPER** **⚟**

**Didn’t he just say that it’s important to make introductions and that he could have shot me if he were that type of person?**

**Regardless, out of everyone on the roster, Shishigami was a name that stood out. I remember having seen him before on the news for being one of the youngest residents in  Japan to build a nuclear fallout shelter all by their self. But that isn’t where his list of achievements ends, as his real pride and joy was a self published manual on survival of many types of natural disaster that most are unprepared for… Of course, the thing I thought most interesting is that not once has he been reported without that mask covering his face. In fact, I heard it was almost impossible TO report on him with his massive distrust of the government.**

**While I knew he could be blunt from his interviews, I didn’t expect him to…** **_smell so terrible_ ** **. Or be so rude.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Annoyed ] Can I speak now?

SHISHIGAMI: You could have spoken before.

FUKUIZUMI: You interrupted me?

SHISHIGAMI: [Intense stare] And You had every right to interrupt me back. I can not be blamed for problems stemming from other people’s issues.

**_Ouch._ **

FUKUIZUMI: [Huffing] … Hmph.

YUUDAI: … Anyways, I’m Fukuyo Yuudai, Super High School Level Curator, and this is Saki Fukuizumi, Super High School Level Kannushi.

SHISHIGAMI: … Okay.

YUUDAI: … Okay?

SHISHIGAMI: Yes. I have no real opinion on the matter.

YUUDAI: …

**How can you not have an opinion on meeting someone you just said you would shoot if you were a serial killer...**

SHISHIGAMI: … I cannot say it is nice to meet you given the circumstances. This place is of a macabre nature; as if there is a dark presence looming overhead that shall ruin what little life we maintain within our control.

FUKUIZUMI: [Annoyed ] I mean you could, There is no need to be all doom and gloom. It is through our faith that we can maintain inner sanctum and live life without worry.

SHISHIGAMI: [Crossing arms, turns around] There’s no need for faith when you’re a dead man walking. We on this planet are doomed to damnation!

**Edgy much?**

FUKUIZUMI: [tisking ] Not with that attitude!

SHISHIGAMI: Maybe so… but I am not that type of person. My attitude is like the dust of our ancestors floating about in the sky; we shall never be rid of it.

SHISHIGAMI: What we can say good riddance to though, is me.

YUUDAI: Huh?

**What is he on about now?**

SHISHIGAMI: [Hands shoved in pocket, head tilted, intense stare] At least, my appearance for now. Something is wrong about all of this, and I’m not about to stick around to figure out what it is.

SHISHIGAMI: I’m going to make my escape. Farewell.

**And just like that, he was off.**

**I don’t know if I like him… I think that’s a no from me.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Annoyed ] I dislike him greatly!

FUKUIZUMI: I would say a stronger word but I do not believe Kami-Sama would approve of that.

YUUDAI: If he acts in such a way towards the others, I’m certain they’ll say all that needs to be said for you.

FUKUIZUMI: I wish they wouldn’t. One must fight their own battles when the insult is personal.

**Yeah, I’m not quite sure if I would deem someone not being religious as an insult… but that might be my personal bias speaking.**

YUUDAI: On a lighter note, we should probably keep exploring… Pick a color, any color.

FUKUIZUMI: [ Arms crossed, head tilted] Periwinkle.

**Oh. That…** **_That wasn’t what I meant._ **

YUUDAI: I meant a color of one of the door’s we’ve yet to enter.

FUKUIZUMI: You said _ANY_ color. This is why you should be more specific!

**Shame on me then, I guess.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Whimsical look, hands clasped]: Then I shall pick yellow; the color of the sun.

YUUDAI: To the left we go!

**We turned to the left platform and walked through the big rusted door. A small hallway filled with gears and clocks connected the central rotunda to another chamber. Dirtied concrete tiles lined a square grid against an equally boxy room. The ceiling was two stories high; a walkway lining the upper ring, dented column bolted from the ceiling to the ground. Two flights of stairs jutted out either side of the walkway, connecting the top to the bottom. What stood out most, however, was the numerous amount of doors; sixteen, to be exact.  Each door had a face and a name attached to it; I recognized four. My own was the first door atop the stairs to my right.**

**Well, another thing stood out beside that; the two people standing in the center of the room having a heated discussion; one a person with a mask, the other, a tired looking person. The masked person had light blonde hair tied into two braids, resting on either side of her head. She wore a black jacket with golden highlights, covering a red dress also with golden highlights She wore a surgical mask and an apron seemingly splattered with blood, as well as a black veil that covered her head, striped socks, and tan galoshes. The tired person was abnormally thin with bags under his eyes. He had large glasses, messy black hair, a purple jacket, pink digital t-shirt, a headset, blue shorts, and bunny slippers. He looked like he could desperately use a nap.**

MASKED GIRL: [Arms crossed]  -- I am positive that this is not part of a kidnapping ring. Despite our location being stereotypically disgusting, something feels… off.

TIRED BOY: [Hands on hips] Well there’s no other fuckin’ explanation as to what’s going on here!

TIRED BOY: ‘Ohhhhh, a bunch of complete strangers wake up in an abandoned rusted metal building with no clue of where they are or who’s surrounding them!’

TIRED BOY: [Fist clenched, angry look] That’s Horror Movie 101! Why, I bet any minute some deranged killer is going to pop out of one of those rooms and stab me in the liver with a fuckin’ sharp ass pool cue!

MASKED GIRL: [Concerned ] That is oddly specific…

TIRED BOY: [Shocked, soul staring look] I’ve seen a thing or two in American Movies….

MASKED GIRL: You poor thing… Still, that does not change the fact that this is not like most kidnapping rings. After all, we are freed and allowed to explore out and about. From my experience, kidnappers hold their victims to feel the euphoria of having power, of having control.

TIRED BOY: [Skeptical look] You say that like you’re an expert on the matter.

MASKED GIRL: You learn a thing or two about criminals when working in a prison.

TIRED BOY: That may be so, but at the same time, I’m still convinced that this IS some sort of grandeur kidnapping scheme.

TIRED BOY: [Hostile posture, hair frazzled] I bet the fuckin’ GOVERNMENT is behind this! They’d have the funds, the technical ability, the skills, the knowledge, the--

MASKED GIRL: [Stern ] No.

MASKED GIRL: That’s a movie cliche and you know it.

TIRED BOY: … Tch…

TIRED BOY: [Defeated ] … You’re right.

TIRED BOY: [Hostile posture, squinting] But something is sure as hell going on here! Don’t you think it’s, I dunno, fucked up that a bunch of talented individuals have ended up in a fuckin’ sweatshop looking place?

MASKED GIRL:  [Blank ] No, I agree. Something sinister is going on here.

MASKED GIRL: [Dark look] But it is not normal; nor is it like what I’ve seen in most criminals. Whatever is happening is not within our control. And most importantly, whoever put us here is smart enough to pull off something on this grand of a scale.

TIRED BOY: [Scoffing] All I know is that if I don’t get a cup of coffee soon I’m going to go find a sharp pool cue and stab myself in the liver.

MASKED GIRL: [Stern] No.

MASKED GIRL: Do not do that. Especially not in front of our guests.

**_!!!_ **

MASKED GIRL: [Calm] By the way, you could have interrupted us at any moment.

YUUDAI: Sorry, we--

FUKUIZUMI: [Defeated look]… We just heard that discussion from the last person.

MASKED GIRL: [‘Gasping’, hand over mask] Oh, you met Shishigami-san?

TIRED BOY: [Holding nose in disgust] I don’t think he has ever heard the word ‘deodorant’ in his life.

MASKED GIRL: I do not think he liked me. Something about how being employed by the government makes me a slave to a broken system that exploits individuals to further raise the rich above the poor and turn society into a game of tug and war.

TIRED BOY: He’s right, but he didn’t need to say it.

MASKED GIRL: [Shrugging] I do not wish to argue the nuances of capitalism and how as an individual going against the system would further hurt me than help me.

YUUDAI: You mentioned you worked for a prison…?

**_And is that blood on her apron? Why does she have blood on her apron!?_ **

MASKED GIRL: [‘Gasping’, hand over mask] That is correct. I take it you two are fellow students planning on attending the Akihara Technical Institute, yes?

YUUDAI: Indeed! My name is Fukuyo Yuudai, the Super High School Level Curator.

FUKUIZUMI: [Bowing] Saki Fukuizumi, the Super High School Level Kannushi.

MASKED GIRL: [Gasping]  I am Arisu Jukai, the Super High School Level Executioner. Please, do not be frightened of me, _I bring harm to only those that deserve it_.

 

 **⚞** **ARISU JUKAI: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL EXECUTIONER** **⚟**

**Executioner? That was certainly unexpected, yet unsurprising… Jukai was a name I recognized not for an executioner, but for research and numerous papers published in that name. Her main claim to fame isn’t that she’s good at performing swift hangings for those on death row, but for her vast knowledge on the human body and her advocacy on pushing for less brutal, less painful forms of execution. It’s, admittedly, quite admirable that despite what she does, she doesn’t want to cause people pain. While I thought she would be very intimidating and scary, she seems… really quiet, well spoken, and polite.**

**Didn’t help change the creepy vibes I got from her, however.**

JUKAI: [Calm expression, hand extended] It is a pleasure to meet you both, even in these troubling of circumstances.

YUUDAI: I can say the same.

FUKUIZUMI: And you said you are… an executioner, yes?

JUKAI: That is also correct.

FUKUIZUMI: [Defeated Look] I do not think I agree with the morality of that. My apologies.

JUKAI: [‘Ahah!’ ] There is no need to be saddened. Life is about decisions and understanding others to coexist in harmony. I respect your opinion, even if I stand grayscale on the line of morality.

JUKAI: [Calm expression, hand extended] Although I do indeed hang criminals, it is my job. I make executions as swift and painless as I am allowed to. But my heart lies in reformation; the reason why criminals act the way they do is because we as a system have failed them. They are clearly suffering from issues that are not within our control that we push aside until they bubble over. We need to make a change that society itself seems it is not ready for.

**So, despite what she does, she only does it because she is required by law… it’s admirable she wishes to change a broken system, I’ll say that much.**

JUKAI: I see similarities to that in the situation we are trapped in now.

JUKAI: [Angered expression, hair frazzled] We are all foolish fools that all foolishly fell for a scam and ended up trapped in this factory-like-prison.

**What is it with people calling me stupid today!? But....she is right, somehow, someway, we’ve ended up trapped here. Prison… that is a good term for what this feels like. Cold steel and hash humidity… It’s as if it is hell itself.**

JUKAI: The only thing is, I cannot remember what sort of scam that would be. The school itself was legitimate from my research--

TIRED BOY: [Interrupting] Well that’s obviously a fuckin’ lie, the school is the one thing we all have in common!

JUKAI: That is correct, but you didn’t need to say it.

**Oh, I had forgotten that boy had been standing there. I looked at Fukuizumi and could tell that she was just watching the show alongside me.**

TIRED BOY: [Hostile posture, squinting] My theory is that this is all plot of some terrorist organization! Who else would kidnap a bunch of talent individuals and put them in some factory? I bet they’re wanting us to produce a bunch of cheap ass American goods because their economy is tanking and--

JUKAI: We can not say that for certain, Iori-san.

**Iori, huh?**

IORI?: Tch… It’s a good theory and makes perfect sense when you get down to it.

JUKAI: I’d argue the semantics of it, yes.

FUKUIZUMI: [Looking away, hands clasped] I do not wish to interrupt --

IORI?: But you’re going to do it anyways, aren’t you?

FUKUIZUMI: Yes… we haven’t gotten your _full name_ out of that foul mouth, yet.

IORI?: … Fuck off, I’m allowed to use whatever words I want. This is a _free country_.

FUKUIZUMI: [Shocked expression, defensive pose] We don’t want to hear that word every third sentence!

FUKUIZUMI: Besides, we don’t even know _WHO_ you are.

**There was a momentary silence before Iori pulled out the device attached to his wrist… was that a smart watch? He dialed a few numbers and a robotic voice answered back.**

ROBOTIC VOICE: [Monotone, robotic imitation of Iori’s voice] Hello, thank you for calling Iori Technical Support, our facility is currently closed for the day, but please, we would appreciate if you would call back tomorrow!

IORI?: [Equally monotone voice] Have you ever heard of that place before? Yep, that’s me. I’m Susumu Iori, founder of Iori Technical Support. _Yaaaaaaaaaaaay_.

 

 **⚞** **SUSUMU IORI: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL IT SPECIALIST** **⚟**

**That’s where I recognized his name from! My family has called him a couple times to help repair the catalog system of our museum when it goes down. Iori is the youngest person in the country to have started their own IT Company and have it be an actual success! Rumor even has it that he’s gotten so many customers from across the globe that he’s planning on opening a second franchise over in the United States of America. It’s, admittedly, kind of exciting to have another business owner attend the same school as me… well, that** **_would be_ ** **the case if we were in a school and not trapped in some rusted hell.**

**I just wish he wasn’t so… brash.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Arms crossed, head tilted] I do not even own a smartphone, so no, I haven’t heard of this place before.

IORI: [Skeptical look] That’s your loss, then.

IORI: I figured your shrine would have a website or somethin’ of the sort to advertise and inform the masses.

IORI:  [Fist clenched, angry look] And you, Yuudai….

IORI: Tell your father to stop unplugging your museum’s modem and then forgetting to plug it back in; i’ve told him at least _three times this month_ that was the issue, but nooooooo he keeps doing it.

YUUDAI: Um. Noted.

**I would appreciate if he didn’t mock my father like that; it’s not his fault he’s technologically ignorant!**

**… Oh gosh, did I just call my dad ignorant?**

IORI: [Hostile posture, squinting] Now then, have you met any of the others trapped in this fuckin’ sweaty jockstrap of a facility?

**What kind of an insult is that?**

YUUDAI: No?

FUKUIZUMI: [Looking away, hands clasped] We were on our way to meet them…

IORI: [Smirking] Well, I won’t be the one to spoil the fun. Last time I spoiled something I nearly got beaten with a shoe.

JUKAI: I can not say I blame them.

IORI: [Defeated ] Rude. Fair, but rude.

IORI: Anyways, the reason I asked is because of these doors. All of them have names and faces attached to them -- ours. My hunch is they’re bedrooms for us to sleep in for some fuckin’ reason…

IORI: If you want to spend time looking over them to figure out who everyone is before you meet them, that’s fine… but at the same time, it would be better to meet them in person. We WERE supposed to be classmates after all.

IORI: Besides, me and Jukai were in the middle of a friendly conversation before you two showed up!

**You call THAT friendly?**

YUUDAI: … Alright, we’ll leave you be.

FUKUIZUMI: Enjoy your… ‘friendly’ conversation.

**Watching the two of them going back to their discussion on kidnapping rings and the like, I eyed the remaining signs in the room. Aside from the people previously met and myself, I spotted a few people that caught my interest; a guy with fiery hair, a girl that looked like an oni, an abnormally tall person… I’d keep them all in mind.**

**Me and Fukuizumi left the room, shutting the doors behind us.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Annoyed ] I do not like him!

FUKUIZUMI: The girl is fine, but that boy needs a fine lesson on proper manners!

YUUDAI: I can’t say I disagree with you there.

**She was right… Iori could handle things with a lot more tact… I’m sure he’s a nice guy deep down, but if I had to work technical support… well, I can’t say I blame him for being jaded.**

YUUDAI: But we have more to explore. Let’s head through the upper door this time.

FUKUIZUMI: That seems fair, yes.

**Slowly, we retraced our steps and went through the green-marked door. Another small hallway lead us into a large, rectangular-shaped room. A large pool of murky, toxic water stood stagnant in the center, about half a foot down from the platform we were standing on. A system of quiet, dirty pumps stood at the right end of the pool, filtering seemingly nothing. Pipes jutted out from the water, connecting to the ceiling and dirtied walls. I had no clue where they led, and truth be told, I didn’t want to find out either. All I could say is that this room smelled terrible -- in a different way from Shishigami.**

**Like most of the rooms thus far, the floors were cold concrete. Walls were that same unappealing rusted brown, and a clock like device hung dangerously over the pool. The room had several more doors visible -- one on either side, and two on the wall before us. The one on our left had a small catwalk above it with an open door leading into the unknown, while the door to our right was more like an open arch.. There was also a flight of stairs in front of us, however, it too was covered by a grate.  However, the things that were most notable were the two closed windows attached to the wall in front of us, one on either side of the stair grate, and each with a heavy metal door. Something was covering each of the windows.**

**There was only one person in the room, a buff person with fiery hair, examining the grate covering the stairs.**

FUKUIZUMI: That water does not look safe… nor does this room look like it’s up to code.

YUUDAI: You don’t--

**Oh, right, she can’t smell.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Annoyed ] I don’t what.

**Quick, lie your way out of this.**

YUUDAI: … Nevermind, the joke was funnier in my head. Sarcasm and what not.

FUKUIZUMI: ?

**Before I could say anything else, we heard a sudden zapping noise and a started yelp from the other male in the room.**

BUFF GUY: [Angered ] AUĒ! ‘A’OLE MAIKA’I!

**As soon as we turned, we saw the other guy shaking his hand in the air.**

FUKUIZUMI: Huh?

YUUDAI: I-is he okay?

**Which language was he speaking, too? Quickly, me and Fukuizumi rushed over to him.**

BUFF GUY: [Startled look] I… I am fine! But… I am glad to see more friends!

FUKUIZUMI: [Concerned expression, protective pose] Are you sure? That sounded like a nasty shock!

BUFF GUY: [Smiling, flashing peace signs] Yes, I am quite sure! I have dealt with worse!

YUUDAI: You’re positive?

BUFF GUY: Yes!

**Now that I’m closer to him, I’ve finally able to get a good look. He has dark skin covered in numerous scars. His short black hair has tips dyed red and orange, resembling flames. He had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes and triangular earrings. As well as that, he was wearing a burnt lab coat covering a t-shirt with a volcanic pattern that said ‘Keali’i Volcanic Research’ in English. He also wore sandals and a pair of tan shorts. Despite being electrocuted just now, he sure seems, chipper.**

KEALI’I?: [Pushing glasses up onto face] I have discovered that those stairs are not a viable exit!

YUUDAI: … Because they’re electrified!

KEALI’I?: [Wide smile, fists clenched.] Right!

KEALI’I?: [Rubbing back of head] Well… the grate in front of it, anyways.

KEALI’I?: That hurt… yes, it really hurt!

FUKUIZUMI: Seems like it would… Here, let me get you to a nurse’s stat--

KEALI’I?: [Shaking head] There is not one, from what I have discovered.

KEALI’I?: Only grate-blocked stairs!

KEALI’I?: [Sheepish Look] Well… and a room filled with medicines... Nothing for electric shock, unfortunately.

**That sounds like a medical facility to me. Bedrooms… Nurse’s Station… something is definitely up here.**

YUUDAI: Oh, that reminds me! Which language was it you were speaking earlier?

FUKUIZUMI: [Whimsical look, hands clasped] Yes, I was wondering about that too! It sounded different from Japanese!

KEALI’I?: [Proud look] Ah! I am Hawaiian! Transfer student from Kahului, Hawaii studying here in Japan.

KEALI’I?: I signed up for the Akihara Technical Institute because they were the only place that accepted me on such little notice...

KEALI’I?: [Poking fingers together] I did not expect any of this to happen… I just wished to learn!

FUKUIZUMI: [Looking away, hands clasped] I believe that is what the lot of us were here for, yes.

FUKUIZUMI: Oh, we should introduce ourselves. I’m Saki Fukuizumi, Super High School Level Kannushi.

YUUDAI: Fukuyo Yuudai, Super High School Level Curator.

KEALI’I?: [Smiling, flashing peace signs] I am the Super High School Level Volcanologist, Keali’i Kahananui! Sorry if my Japanese is not good. I can read it, but I am... struggling with speaking. Oh, and please, call me Keali’i!

 

 **⚞** **KEALI’I KAHANANUI: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL VOLCANOLOGIST** **⚟**

**Keali’i was one of the more publicly known individuals on our roster. A native born Hawaiian from the island of Maui, Keali’i was described as having a gifted mind when it came to math and science. Having taken interest in the island’s natural volcanoes from a young age, he was dead set on getting his chance to study them, and by the age of 10, he quickly worked his way up the ranks with fellow volcanologists with his inventions. By the age of 14, he had created a device that could read volcanic gases and  predict the scale of an eruption, and by the age of 16, the device saw great success, used with the Yellowstone Supervolcano. While I couldn’t really understand the science behind how the device worked, even I could admit how impressive it was to create something like that at such a young age. Though it is just a rumor, it is even speculated that the main reason why he moved to Japan was that the Japanese Government itself has requested his help.**

**  
**

**He seems incredibly nice, even if Japan is a little out of his element. It’s a shame he’s gotten caught up in something like this as well.**

 

KEALI’I: [Fists on hips, proud look] I am here to study Mount Ontake!

YUUDAI: Right, it did erupt recently… It makes sense people would flock to study it.

KEALI’I: That is correct! No one was prepared for it, even if the eruption was small!

KEALI’I: [Pounding fists together] In Volcanology, preparation is key! If you are properly prepared, the cost of life is minimal!

YUUDAI: That’s a pretty noble philosophy.

FUKUIZUMI: [Eyes shut, hands clasped, peaceful look] I will agree to that!

FUKUIZUMI: Alright then, Keali’i-san--

KEALI’I: [Confused Look] San…? That is… an honorific, yes? No need for that!

FUKUIZUMI: Alright then, _Keali’i_ , do you happen to remember anything else? Any faces? Memories before the incident?

YUUDAI: Please, anything you can provide us would be big help

KEALI’I: …

KEALI’I: …

KEALI’I: [Scratching the back of his head] I… can not recollect a thing… I… fell asleep in a hallway.

YUUDAI: … Did you mean “pass out?”

KEALI’I: [Fists on hips, proud ] Ah, yes, that is the term I was looking for! Thank you!

**Seems like he doesn’t know anything more than the rest of us. Shame.**

KEALI’I: [Sad look, leaning posture] Sorry I could not be of more help.

FUKUIZUMI: That is quite alright, Keali’i--

???: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Was… was that a scream!? It was so high pitched, yet primal.**

KEALI’I: Huh?

FUKUIZUMI: That… that was….

YUUDAI: A-a scream?

**We all stood there for a moment before processing that we did just hear a someone’s voice.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Shocked expression, hand over mouth] That was a scream! Why was someone screaming!?

KEALI’I: [Clutching chest] I do not know!

YUUDAI: I-I think it came over there.

**I found myself pointing to my left -- to the door with the catwalk above it. Without wasting another moment, we raced towards the heavy metal door and practically threw it open, nearly toppling over each other. Although we prepared for something shocking… we instead found two people messing around with power tools -- one that looked like an oni, and one that looked like a wolf.**

ONI GIRL: [Cackling] AHAHAHAHA, Holy shit dude, Crimson can _not_ believe they have a fuckin’ NAIL GUN in here! She thought this was one of those ‘Please press this button. Please press this button. Please press this button’ Type’a things!

**Wait what? We slowly looked around the room and noticed that it seemed scarily factory like. Boxes and tables were piled in the center of the room, with three conveyor belt systems lining the walls further from us. The one close to us had a ladder leading to the catwalk of the other room. Was this a factory?**

**Also did she just call herself “Crimson”?**

WOLF GUY: [Flashing fangs]: That’s so neat, holy shit. I haven’t held one of those things in forever!

CRIMSON?: Dude, same! Crimson hasn’t had one since her last video shoot!

**Video shoot…. Was she a director or something?**

CRIMSON?: [Excitedly holding the device] Yooooo dude, check it out, Crimson bets the fire rate on this thing sucks with how rusty it--

**Suddenly, I felt a gush of air whiz by as the nail hit the wall near my head, bouncing off rather harmlessly. I froze out of sheer fear, Fukuizumi and Keali’i watching in sheer horror. If that thing was any closer, I might have…**

ONI GIRL: [Blank ] Oh shit.

WOLF GUY: [Horrified Look] Crimson…

CRIMSON?: Dude, Crimson is like, so fuckin’ sorry. She didn’t even see you there!

YUUDAI: …

FUKUIZUMI: …

KEALI’I: …

CRIMSON?: _bUTTHATWASSOFUCKINGCOOLDIDYOUSEETHATTHINGFLYHOLYSHITTHATWASSOEXCITINGCRIMSONCAN’TEVENSPACEHERWORDSORHERTHOUGHTS_ [Takes a deep breath]

WOLF GUY: [Skeptical] I mean as neat as that was, you did nearly shoot someone with that thing.

CRIMSON?: …

CRIMSON?: [Lip quivering, fists clenched] You’re right, Crimson’s sorry… [sniffle].

**It took me a good few moments to overcome the shock of nearly being shot point blank with a nail gun, although I still was unable to find the words I wished to speak.**

WOLF GUY: …

WOLF GUY: [Shocked, leaning back] hOLY SHIT MORE PEOPLE!

CRIMSON?: [Perking up, fists clenched] More people, more people!

KEALI’I: [Confused, hands splayed] … We are more people, yes.

FUKUIZUMI: [Concerned] What was that scream about earlier?

CRIMSON?: Oh that?

CRIMSON?: Pshhhh, that was nothin’! Crimson saw the nail gun and got so excited she _sCREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMED_ ~!

**_As if on cue, another piercing shriek escaped the girl’s mouth. It seemed… impossible someone could make such a feral sounding noise._ **

FUKUZUMI: [Hair frazzled, angered] STOP THAT!

CRIMSON?: Okie.

YUUDAI: Who… are you, anyways?

**It was only now that I got a good look of her. She had long, wild looking hair that stuck out any direction, cropped like a bowl and covering her eyes. The top half was a bright purple that faded with a blue ombre, except for the tip of two horn-like-sections, which were also blue. She had several piercings, including snake bites and nose rings. She wore a dark leather jacket, with a somewhat poorly fitting t-shirt with a logo on the front , as well as ripped jeans, heavy combat boots, and a large clip-on bow that flowed in the wind.**

CRIMSON?: [Rubbing under her nose] Kyeheheh, D’you like Crimson’s screams? Sure hope so, cause you’ll never forget the day she rocked your mother _truckin’_ world!

 

 **⚞** **CRIMSON (WAKANA GUSHIKEN): SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HEAVY METAL VOCALIST** **⚟**

**Oh. That explains the name ‘Crimson.’ Although her real name is Wakana Gushiken, Crimson prefers her stage name in order to give her life a lot more pizazz. I don’t understand why people want to go by a name of a single word, but I don’t think I can necessarily judge. If it means I won’t get yelled at, I’ll call her Crimson... even with the splitting headache I get because of her screams. Though, truth be told, her accomplishments are quite impressive. After winning an audition to be the vocalist of a newly forming all-girls metal band called Broken Angel, Crimson caused both the band and the record label to rise to stardom almost overnight with her apparently heart-wrenching lyrics and soul-inspiring vocal performances, where she can switch between the standard gruffness of metal with an emotional softness unlike any other… Personally, I can’t stand that type of music, but I can’t just ignore the accomplishment of becoming a star overnight.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Tisking] Can you not use that language!?

CRIMSON: [Shreiking] AIIIIIYEEEEEEEE!

CRIMSON: …

CRIMSON: [Grinning] Okie.

**Well that was easy.**

KEALI’I: Ugh… my ears are ringing.

CRIMSON [Rubbing under nose] That means that Crimson’s voice is that powerful!

CRIMSON: Also, you all know who Crimson is!

CRIMSON: [Defensive pose] Who are you three strangers!? Did you awake in this strange place where strange things strangely happen in a very strange way that only strangers can understand the truth of how strange--

WOLF BOY: If you stop using the word strange I’ll get you a soda.

CRIMSON: [Pouts] Crimson was on a roll, but fine, Aki-chan!

AKI-CHAN?: [Flashes fangs] Ayyyyyyyyy I can’t actually believe that worked.

FUKUIZUMI: … Anyways.

FUKUIZUMI: My name is Saki Fukuizumi, Super High School Level Kannushi.

KEALI’I: And I am Keali’i Kahananui! Super High School Level Volcanologist.

YUUDAI: … I… uh.

**I tried to speak. I really did. I guess the shock of nearly being assaulted by the sharp end of a rusty nail is still there a bit.**

KEALI’I: [Confused] … And this is Fuyuko Yuudai, Super High School Level Scholar!

YUUDAI: . . . _Fukuyo_ Yuudai, Super High School Level _Curator_.

**Aaaaaaand there’s my voice.**

KEALI’I: [Embarrassed] Right… Japanese is not good, remember.

CRIMSON: [Beaming] Ahah!

**In an instant, she raced over towards me and eagerly began to shake my hand.**

CRIMSON: Crimson is super duper sorry she nearly shot you, Fuku-chan!

**_Fuku-chan?_ **

CRIMSON: [Gasping] She means no harm!

**Well… Despite her odd personality, she seems nice enough. I just hope she doesn’t try to shoot me again…**

AKI-CHAN?: [Flashing fangs] Awww, are you gonna leave me out of the introduction party?

AKI-CHAN?: [Hands behind head, smirking] It’s not ‘cause you all think I stink, is it.

FUKUIZUMI: I can not smell.

AKI-CHAN?: … You must be fun at parties.

CRIMSON: [Hands on hip] Crimson does not think you stink, Aki-chan! You smell like someone that’s used _waaaaaaaay_ too much body spray.

AKI-CHAN?: [Clutches chest, shocked expression] Okay _oW MUCH?_

FUKUIZUMI: I feel glad I can not smell…

**Okay, I’ll admit, I laughed slightly. Maybe they weren’t so bad after all.**

**I took a moment to get a good look at ‘Aki-Chan’. Wolf-like was putting his appearance lightly; he had brown hair with parted bangs that rose into two notable peaks, like wolf ears. He has sharp teeth and pointed ears, each with gauge earrings. His face was scruffy, which judging from his low-cut shirt, matched the carpet seemingly glued to his chest. He wore an unbuttoned black school uniform jacket that revealed a space-themed graphic t-shirt, complete with a generic looking flying saucer. He had a pair of denim jeans and black and white sneakers. Despite the look of mischief in his eyes, he looked friendly enough. More like a puppy dog than a fierce wolf, I’d say. And yet… his voice sounded familiar.**

AKI-CHAN?: Unjust rudeness aside… hiya!

AKI-CHAN?: [Dramatic, confident pose] The name’s Akio Ookami! You’ve probably heard me on radios all across the country doing gigs! Buuuuut if ya haven’t, you totally should go and join my pack, dudes, _AWOO_!

 

 **⚞** **AKIO OOKAMI: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL RADIO PERSONALITY** **⚟**

**That’s where I knew him from! I was honestly surprised to see Ookami on the class roster given how big of a star he is; call me a fanboy but I can’t say that I mind it in the slightest. Akio Ookami isn’t his real name, of course -- it was a pseudonym he adopted when he first hit the radio waves as a child actor. While no one knows what his real name is ... I think that’s for the better, given just how much of a household name ‘Ookami’ is when he hits the airwaves with his late night talk show and music station. With several awards for his work on radio dramas and one of the nation’s most listened to stations still on air, it’s a genuine honor to get to meet him in the flesh… especially since, from my knowledge, he’s never publicly revealed his face. Any time he’s in public, he’s always out and about in this white blue animal costume -- a wolf I think? While I think it’s strange, if it’s to keep up his public act, it’s a genius move.**

**I never thought I’d get to see him like this… I wouldn’t go as far to say I’m part of his wolf pack, but his voice is one of the most compelling things I’ve ever heard. I’m sorry for seeming… starstruck. It makes me glad that I listened to him some nights when working late in the museum.**

FUKUIZUMI: D-did you just _howl_?

KEALI’I: [Confused] Eh?

OOKAMI: [Extending hand, grinning] Heheheh, you bet!

OOKAMI: [Lowers voice to something husky,] ‘S’my signature move for my fans. [eyebrow wiggle]

FUKUIZUMI: [Shocked expression, hand over mouth] GHK!

KEALI’I: What?

CRIMSON: Kyeheheh….

YUUDAI: …

**Without even thinking through with my actions, I found myself rushing up towards Ookami and gladly bowing with an awe inspired grin.**

YUUDAI: Ookami-san it is such a pleasure to meet you I listen to your broadcasts sometimes when I'm working late in the museum and you have really fine taste in music and you’re really entertaining and--

FUKUIZUMI: Breathe, so you stop having run-on sentences in your speech.

**And with that, Ookami immediately took his hand away and rubbed the back of his neck**

OOKAMI: [Laughing] Ah geez, it’s always nice to meet a fan!

OOKAMI: Nice to meet’cha, Yuudai-kun!

OOKAMI: [Shrugging] But please, there’s no need to be formal. Ookami-kun works fine!

YUUDAI: O-okay Ookami-kun.

**Yeeeeep I’m a fanboy. I really, really hope I didn’t make an idiot of myself.**

KEALI’I: Say, I have a question.

CRIMSON: Shoot Kea-chan!

KEALI’I: [Pushing glasses onto face] Have either of you found a way out of here…?

OOKAMI: [Shrugging] That’s a big fat nooooooooope.

CRIMSON: We checked around on the upstairs catwalk and we found jack shit…

OOKAMI: No doors, no windows, no conveniently large vents, just claustrophobia. Sounds like the plot of a really shitty Sci-Fi B-flick.

CRIMSON: [Rubbing hands together] Crimson tried to go through the holes in the conveyor belts, but she got stuck!

CRIMSON: She might need to go on a diet soon!

OOKAMI: [Holding hands up defensively, smiling] Uh, to be fair, Crimson, the hole you’d have to try and squeeze through was about the size of my shoe; there’s no way you’d have fit.

CRIMSON: [Pouting] I wanted to try and escape!

OOKAMI: And we appreciate the effort.

KEALI’I: So… There’s no way out like… at all?

OOKAMI: Well… There is one vent, but unless you can shrink down to the size of a shrew like some sort of superhero, nah, no way out.

KEALI’I: Damn…

FUKUIZUMI: [Arms crossed, head tilted] Then I must ask… have you seen anyone else… ?

OOKAMI: Ah, _hells_ yeah--

FUKUIZUMI: Could you not say that.

OOKAMI: Sorry. But uh, to answer your question, Fukuizumi-san, yeah; there’s the rude nerdy guy--

YUUDAI: Already met him.

OOKAMI:[Shrugging] The blonde goth chick.

YUUDAI: Jukai-san? Met her too.

OOKAMI: Blonde lolita chick?

FUKUIZUMI: [Tisking] We have already met Samejima-san as well!

KEALI’I: [Confused] I have not!

FUKUIZUMI: [Smug look, arms crossed] That was a general question, Keali’i-san.

KEALI’I: But that does not mean I can not answer, no?

FUKUIZUMI: … Fair.

CRIMSON: [Waving hand] Oooooo! Have you met Shin-chan yet!?

**… Shin-chan?**

CRIMSON: She’s _sooooo_ cool! She threatened to punch me in the nose if I aimed that nail gun at her then walked off that way!

**As if on cue, Crimson pointed out the door. Helpful.**

FUKUIZUMI: I do not believe that was a very helpful direction.

CRIMSON: [Sniffle] I can’t help I don’t have X-ray vision… I can barely see which direction I’m going!

**That doesn’t sound good… But still, it’s helpful to know that there’s more people that we’ve yet to see. I wonder who this Shin-Chan is, though.**

KEALI’I:  [Pushing glasses up onto face] Well … I believe I am off to meet the rest of my classmates! It was a… Pleasure, meeting the lot of you!

CRIMSON: [Waving] Buh-bye Kea-chan! Don’t be a stranger! Tell me your hair dying tips!

FUKUIZUMI: [Pauses] … I suppose we should be off too then, right, Yuudai-san?

YUUDAI: Huh-- OH, I suppose, yes.

**Waving the others off, me and Fukuizumi made our way out the door and past the pool, heading into the room adjacent. Perhaps she meant this is where this ‘Shin-Chan’ had went?**

**While we walked in silence, I tried to make small talk with Fukuizumi**

YUUDAI: … They seemed nice.

FUKUIZUMI: [Tisking] They were loud and chaotic. Keali’i excluded.

**Well, so much for small talk.**

**We entered a small hallway with a grate covering the floor -- thankfully, not electrified. A rapidly spinning fan made a constant whirring noise on the wall furthers to us, and leaky pipes followed the floor below. The lights flickered overhead as another clock hung from the room’s ceiling, ticking away blankly. There were several doors -- one grate blocking another stairwell, one locked door with a yen sign, a door with a restroom sign, and a final with a medical symbol. We decided to enter what we assumed was the nurse’s office first.**

**…**

**…**

**The room had the same cold, harsh feel as the other rooms did. Fitting for a medical facility. The walls here were tiled white, but the floor was that same dirtied concrete. A somewhat sturdy looking bed stood in the corner of the room, surrounded by numerous cabinets filled with medicines I couldn’t even** **_begin_ ** **to pronounce the name of. Assorted tools also laid about, although they were hidden behind a locked cabinet.**

**Why would the equipment be locked, but not the medicines themselves?**

**There was a single person standing in the room… Given his calm demeanor, I doubted this was the aforementioned Shin-Chan. Although I couldn’t see much of him from where I was standing, he was certainly muscular.**

???: Ah… wait… is this what I think it is?

FUKUIZUMI: If you don’t mind my intrusion, what did you find?

**I watched as the man jumped, nearly dropping the glass container. Thankfully, he’s able to catch it before it could shatter.**

???: Oh jeez, please, don’t scare me like that!

YUUDAI: We’re uh… sorry.

**I didn’t even do anything, but I figured I better interrupt before Saki denied the claim.**

???: [Smiling] It’s ok, really.

**Now that I could see his face, I got a good look at the man. He was muscular and tall, but that much was given. His cheek was splotched with something -- oil, maybe?. His eyes were thin, made bigger by the dark makeup he wore around them, resembling a raccoon of sorts, not helped by his sharp features and honest -- yet sly -- smirk. One of his ears had a screw-shaped earring with a star hanging from it, while his other only had a screw embedded within it. He had long black hair covered by a blue hat with a hammer that read “Neji Repair”. As well as that, he wore a striped black and white shirt under a  denim jacket, a pair of gray trousers, black work boots, and a tool belt suspiciously missing it’s tools.**

**The only thing I could really focus on is that raccoon like face.**

RACCOON MAN: [Smiling, rubbing head] Anyways, uh, to answer your question… I found somethin' kinda odd here in the medical cabinet.

YUUDAI: … Did you find something that isn’t medicine.

RACOON MAN: I did, actually! Here, come take a look.

**Slowly, we approached and found that the container within his grasp was a container labelled ‘flocoumafen’.**

FUKUIZUMI: Flocoumafen… ?

YUUDAI: I uh… have no clue what that is.

**I was never good in science.**

RACCOON MAN: [Rubbing chin] It’s alright. It’s uh. An especially toxic type of rat poison.

**Oh jeez, that really isn’t good… wait…**

YUUDAI: W-why is that in the container with the rest of the medicines!

RACCOON MAN: [Crossing arms, nervous look] T-this whole cabinet doesn’t **_HAVE_ ** medicine… it has… poisons. Like cyanide and all that junk.

FUKUIZUMI: [Gasping] That’s highly unethical!

YUUDAI: And immoral!

**Why is there poisons in a medicine cabinet…!?**

YUUDAI: W-wait, how do you know this stuff…?

RACCOON MAN: [Chuckling] Oh, My uncle’s an exterminator. I used to help him out a few times when I was younger; he kinda… made sure to tell me that if ‘I ended up ingesting anything he uses I’ll die a horribly painful death where _my brain explodes and I suffocate on my own blood._ Yeah, it didn’t sound fun then so I just kinda made sure to memorize the things I shouldn’t eat.

**That. That was an image I didn’t need to think about tonight.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Shocked expression, hand over mouth] … I believe I am going to be sick after hearing that.

RACCOON MAN: [Sheepish Look, rubbing the back of his head] Oh jeez, sorry…

YUUDAI: A-are you an exterminator too... or…?

**Looking at his clothes and getting over the shock of that statement, I suppose that was a stupid question to ask.**

RACCOON MAN: Oh _hell no_. The first time I saw a cockroach fly at me I ran outta there.

RACCOON MAN: [Smiling, thumbs up] I’m Hideaki Neji, but please, just call me Neji. No need to be formal or anything. I’m just a simple guy tryin’ to help people out as best I can! I uh, repair things for a living, if you couldn’t tell.

  


**⚞** **HIDEAKI NEJI: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL REPAIRMAN** **⚟**

**Okay, his talent should have been a lot more obvious given his attire. From my research, Neji’s always had a penchant for machines and the sort; able to take apart and put together almost any household appliance given to him. Toasters, Televisions, Radios, Clocks; you name it, he’d be able to fix it. Similar to Iori, Neji also helped create his own business from the ground up; although unfortunately he didn’t set it up over in Tokyo. Despite the rather carefree attitude he presented for himself and his company, he was always said to be really affordable and of excellent quality for the work he does. Although, why a guy like him would attend a technical institute when he’s already so gifted with machines is beyond me.**

**I shouldn’t complain, though, aside from feeling bad he’s gotten caught up in this mess. He seems like a good guy, if not a bit socially awkward.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Skeptical] A person that works with machines has ended up trapped within this clocktower of fate… That seems highly… suspect.

NEJI: [Hands up defensively] Woah now, I’m just as clueless as everyone else here is.

NEJI: Besides, if I knew a damn thing about why we were here, do you think I would have showed you poison?

NEJI: By the way, I still don’t have the faintest clue WHY that’s here where anyone can grab it. Unlike that cabinet over there, this one wasn’t locked…

FUKUIZUMI: … [Sighs]

FUKUIZUMI: I jumped the gun there. My apologies, Neji-san.

NEJI: [Smiling, rubbing head] It’s all good, uh…

NEJI: Sorry, I didn’t really get your names.

FUKUIZUMI: Saki Fukuizumi, Super High School Level Kannushi.

YUUDAI: Fukuyo Yuudai, Super High School Level Curator.

NEJI: [Smiling] Oh, right, right! I remember seeing your names on the roster.

FUKUIZUMI: … The what…?

YUUDAI: The roster… Didn’t you get the emai--

**I blinked with realization before I even finished the sentence.**

YUUDAI: Oh, _Right_.

YUUDAI: You don’t own a computer. Nor a phone

NEJI: [Perplexed look, biting thumb] How on Earth do ya not own a phone…?

FUKUIZUMI: [Arms crossed, head tilted] I do not appreciate being made fun of for my lack of skills with technology! Besides, why would they email you a list that would be better sent in the mail alongside the acceptance letter!

YUUDAI: Less chance of it being snooped on by nosy mail people?

NEJI: [Nonchalant shrug] I dunno much about computer security and what not, but it seems a bit safer to send something like that by email, anyhow.

**I figure Iori would argue the semantics of that.**

**Suddenly, Neji gave a quick gasp and started frantically patting his pockets.**

NEJI: [Scowl, patting pockets] Jeez, where is it, c’mon, c’mon, I thought I--

NEJI: [Sighs] Beat me with a stick and call it witchcraft...

YUUDAI: Something the matter, Neji-Kun?

NEJI: Yuudai-Kun, do you have your phone on you?

YUUDAI: O-of course, it’s right here in my sat--

**Oh.**

**Why did it take me so long to realize that my phone was missing? I’m normally more observant than that.**

YUUDAI: Nevermind, someone robbed my satchel…

NEJI; [Sighs] You and me both buddy.

NEJI: [Adjusting toolkit] I dunno who did it but they took away all my tools.

NEJI: Which is like. A really shitty thing to do. That’d be like taking away a deep sea diver’s oxygen tank. It’s just not right, y’know?

YUUDAI: Yeah… I remember having all my notes and stuff from the museum in my satchel before blacking out.

NEJI: [Rubbing the back of his neck, frowning] Aw buddy that sucks bad. Do you remember getting hit over the head with somethin’ too, or…

FUKUIZUMI: [Curious] … You remember being hit over the head?

NEJI: [Bites finger, confused] … No wait, I hit my head on the floor.

NEJI: Either way, I hit my head but like… It doesn’t really hurt? I dunno, maybe I’ve just got that thick of’a skull.

YUUDAI: … That’s quite odd. Especially since Samejima-san was complaining about her head killing her earlier.

NEJI: [Shrugging] Perhaps she hit it while waking up? I dunno. She seemed nice but kinda ignored me after getting somethin’ to help her pain.

FUKUIZUMI: To be fair, if I was in pain the last thing on my mind would be making idle conversation.

NEJI: …

NEJI: [Bites thumb] True…

NEJI: Anyways uh, I’m sure that you all’ve got more important things to do than talk to lil’ ol Hideaki Neji, ahahah.

YUUDAI: … I mean we could stay here and keep talking to you.

NEJI: [Biting finger, nervous look]  No, seriously, ya don’t gotta. I’m going to try and see if I can make a lock or something to keep this stuff away from people. Last thing we need is for someone to take Cyanide pills instead of Caffeine pills!

FUKUIZUMI: [Arms crossed, head tilted] … Fair.

FUKUIZUMI: We still have more people to meet. After all, I was… unaware of a roster existing.

YUUDAI: … Then how did you know that there were sixteen people in the class--

FUKUIZUMI: The flyer for the school specified that there were going to be sixteen in the class…

**Oh yeah. Damn, wish I had the flyer on hand…**

**Me and Fukuizumi bid our farewells to Neji as we left the medical station and checked some of the other doors. The one with the yen sign was locked, as well as the grated stairwell which we dare not touch. However, the restroom was unlocked. We entered the room and figured it would be the restroom itself -- but instead, it was a small sitting room area with two more doors -- a bathroom for guys, and a bathroom for girls. Nothing about the room was that remarkable aside from it also having a clock hanging from the center.**

**There was one person in there -- a regal looking woman guarding the female restroom door. She had curly, shoulder-length blueish hair covered by a black hat with a golden star. She wore a white admiral jacket with golden decoration covering a dark blue sailor-fuku with a lighter blue necktie. She also had a dark blue skirt and a pair of golden heels. I assumed she was military.**

REGAL WOMAN: [Stern expression] …

YUUDAI: … Hello.

FUKUIZUMI: Greetings.

REGAL WOMAN: …

**… Was she a statue?**

YUUDAI: … Um.

REGAL WOMAN: …

FUKUIZUMI: [Tisking] Well… this was quite an eventful conversation.

YUUDAI: Here, let me, uh…

**With an awkward air around me, I found myself waving my hand in front of her face, hoping to get her attention.**

**That didn’t prepare me for the feeling of her grabbing my wrist as soon as I tried to do it.**

REGAL WOMAN: [Scowling] At ease. I’m doing my job right now.

**I felt myself yelp and fall back to the floor with a heavy thud, Fukuizumi helping me. Somehow, the woman in front of me didn’t even flinch.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Annoyed ] What job of yours could be so important that you act like we were cursed with a plague?

REGAL WOMAN: It is my duty to protect the people of the--

???: AWWWWW, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!

**Me and Fukuizumi both perked at the sudden voice coming from within the girls restroom. So, she was guarding the door? Why? And why did this person seem so distraught.**

???: Ey, Budou-chan, I’m done! I can’t get rid’a this stupid thing under my eye!

**As if on cue, the regal woman stepped aside from the door. From within the restroom came a very tall, buff woman. She had tanned skin and a crooked smile, gap between her front teeth. The skin under her right eye was bruised, and she had a really notable cut within her ear. She had a mop of brown hair, the right side of her bangs dyed blue, and a large ponytail jutting out from the side. She wore a white and red jersey with a hockey stick, hockey puck, some type of bird, and the words ‘Trifecta High School’ written on it. She also had black shoulder pads, a golden star ribbon, black shorts over baggy white pants, and a pair of both mismatched socks and shoes; one sock was blue while the other was white, and one black shoe had white laces while the other black shoe had blue laces.**

**She was a hot mess.**

SPORTY WOMAN: [Rubbing back of neck] I’ve got no clue how I managed to get punched in the goddamn eye! Like, fuck, how the fuck does one fucking get punched in the goddamn eye and not fucking remember it, like--

FUKUIZUMI: [Annoyed] Language!

SPORTY WOMAN: [Annoyed] FUCKING HELL HOW THE FUCK DOES THIS FUCKING HAPPEN.

 

 **I mean** **_obviously_ ** **someone punched you.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Arms crossed, head tilted] _Obviously_ someone punched you.

**Hey, don’t steal my inner thoughts!**

BUDOU?: [Scowling] We have no need for sass. Both of you.

SPORTY WOMAN [Puppy dog eyes] B-b-but Budou-chan, I love my sass!

BUDOU?: [Arms crossed, huffing] Enough, Michizoe.

MICHIZOE?: [sniffling] You’re so mean to me Budou-chan!

BUDOU?: [Frowning] I am not mean. I am stern. We don’t need you getting another black eye.

MICHIZOE: … You’re right. Sorry Budou-chan.

YUUDAI: Erm…

**I felt like a third wheel despite there being _four_ people in the room. Can’t say I expected that.**

MICHIZOE?: Sorry ‘bout that.

MICHIZOE: [Flashes toothy smirk,] By the way, nice hat!

FUKUIZUMI: [Plays with hat strings] Uh… thank you...

MICHIZOE: And cool satchel, dude! I used to have one just like it but it was white instead’a brown! Everyone told me, ‘Shinobu, satchels are soooooooo nerdy looking, why would you be caught dead with one?’ and I’m like ‘bitch, they are a _fashion statement_ , say that again and I’ll punch you in the face!’ and--

YUUDAI: Uh… thank you.

**I didn’t mean to cut her off but i really didn’t need to hear a story of her punching someone in the face… speaking of that, though...**

YUUDAI: S-say uh, do you know how you got that uh--

MICHIZOE: [Slight frown, confused look] Black eye? Yeah, no clue. I just woke up alongside Budou-Chan and I was like ‘Oh fuck my face’ and she was like ‘Your eye is bruised’ and I was like ‘I don’t remember getting hurt before I woke up’ and she was like ‘Don’t ask me--’

FUKUIZUMI: Uh… thanks for the information…?

MICHIZOE: [Flashes toothy smirk] No problem! Like, I think whoever kidnapped me and you and him and Budou-Chan punched me in the face because I was fighting back because I don’t take shit like that, and--

BUDOU: [Hands clasped behind back, stern look] What Michizoe is trying to say, is that she believes that whoever kidnapped us punched her in the face because she didn’t go down easily, and that she went in the restroom to see how bad the damage was while I guarded the door just in case they came back to kill her for being so unruly.

MICHIZOE: [Pouting] Why you gotta be so less wordy than I am?

BUDOU: Because I prefer being quiet.

MICHIZOE: … Fair.

**What are we, chopped liver?**

MICHIZOE: [Thumbs up, pointing at herself] Heh, anyways, nice to meet’cha! I’m Shinobu Michizoe, Hockey Extraordinaire! Neither of you look like sporty people so I doubt you know me, but let it be known that I. Am. The best!

 

 **⚞** **SHINOBU MICHIZOE: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HOCKEY PLAYER** **⚟**

**So this was who Crimson was talking about… I’m not a sporty person so admittedly, Michizoe was a name I had to put some research in. Michizoe’s talent is one that, while I personally don’t understand, I could see why others may take interest. She’s the rising star among the Trifecta High School All Girls Hockey Team. Her keen eye and sharp wits allowed her offensive plays to skyrocket her team up the ranks to the point where her team almost single handedly resulted in the formation of a woman’s junior national team. Although she switches positions on occasion, Michizoe was always best known for her offensive play as one of her team’s best right wingers. Again, while I know nothing about those terms, it seems really impressive.**

**Although, I can’t help but wonder why she would leave her team behind to come to the Akihara Technical Institute. Perhaps she had grown tired of the sport?**

MICHIZOE: [Snickering] Sooooo enough about me, tell me about the both of you.

YUUDAI: Well, I’m--

BUDOU?: [Frowning] The boy is Yuudai, Fukuyo. Curator for the The Yuudai Museum of Fine Art in Tokyo. He specializes in spotting forgeries with paintings. The girl, Fukuizumi, Saki. Kannushi, current heiress to the Oguni Shrine. The shrine’s dedicated Kami is Omoikane.

**I could feel the dread fill the air between me and Fukuizumi. How did she know all of that…?**

MICHIZOE: [Skeptical] … Ooooor you could answer them. That works too.

BUDOU: [Adjusts hat] I do my research.

**I turned to face Fukuizumi, discomfort clearly projected on her face. A sad look glittered in her eye -- I don’t blame her. The last thing I want is someone knowing everything about me.**

YUUDAI: H… how do you know all this…?

BUDOU?: [Saluting] Minato Budou, Admiral. I’m next in line in leading Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force; of course I would make sure I knew who my classmates were before attending.

  


**⚞** **MINATO BUDOU: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ADMIRAL** **⚟**

**Budou was a name shrouded in mystery due to her high rank in the Maritime Self-Defense Force. Her father, Daiki Budou, is widely considered to be one of the most competent leaders the navy has ever had due to his dedication in protecting the nation from any harm that could possibly come to it. Although there’s little about her herself present online, from what I was able to find, her father has incredibly high hopes for her. Top of her class, crafty, and competent; he insists that she’s made for great things. Although she certainly seems like she knows her stuff… I can’t say I appreciate being spied on by the government.**

**I wish she’d open up more and show something that doesn’t seem so… cold and distant.**

BUDOU: …

YUUDAI: … I… is that it?

MICHIZOE: [Rubbing the back of her neck] Ah, don’t mind her, she gets anxiety talkin’ to people or something.

FUKUIZUMI: [Downtrodden] You… You seem like you know a lot about her…

MICHIZOE: What, me? Psh’yeah! Me and Budou-chan went to elementary school together, y’know? My dad was in the navy but then he got hurt and had to be released, and like, then I also started playing hockey so we moved to somewhere that would allow me to play it into high school and--

YUUDAI: Uh… t-thanks for the info dump.

MICHIZOE: [Thumbs up] Heh, no problem dude! Oh, by the way, if you run into Crimson, tells her that if she even thinks about aiming a nail gun at me again…

MICHIZOE: [Punching fists together] I’ll punch her in the nose and the mouth! I don’t feel like being shot!

YUUDAI: O-Okay…

**I don’t think Crimson would necessarily be opposed to that idea. If she thinks that getting punched in the nose is cool, I’m scared to hear how she feels about being punched in the mouth too.**

MICHIZOE: [Waving] Anyways, I’m gonna go back and see if I can do anything about this black eye. Peace!

**And with that, Fukuizumi immediately took my wrist and dragged me out of the hallway and back towards the central rotunda. From the way her body seemed to shake as she held onto me, it’s clear she was troubled.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Downtrodden] I… I do not appreciate someone knowing me that intimately. I get bad vibes from her, Yuudai-san.

YUUDAI: Budou-Sama seems… cold. But I doubt she means anything malicious by--

FUKUIZUMI: [Angered] I do not care if Budou-Sama meant anything harmful by it! I am not a fan of someone having access to almost anything about me they choose to have.

YUUDAI: She’s next in line to protect the nation, Fukuizumi-san--

FUKUIZUMI: And I’m next in line to run my family’s shrine Yuudai-san. That is not an excuse.

**_…_ **

YUUDAI: … I suppose you’re right.

FUKUIZUMI: [Looking away, hands clasped] Please… let us forget that this has happened. Please. Let’s please drop it. We still have one more doorway to go through, and about five more people to meet--

YUUDAI: Four. Four more people.

FUKUIZUMI: …

**Without saying another word, she led me through the blue marked door.**

**Inside was a room that looked only slightly cleaner than the others. Concrete and metal turned to broken white tiles and gray bricked walls. Rusted pipes traveled up the length of the walls occasionally, one of which notably leaked water. There was one door in the room, on the wall to our left, which stood beside a shuttered breakfast nook. Several square tables were hastily pushed together, several dirtied chairs lining them. A couple of round tables scattered the rest of the room, each with about three or four wooden chairs in front of them. As well as all of this, there was a monitor embedded in the walls, and a clocking hanging in the center of it all. In the room, there were three people in the middle of a discussion; a woman with tattoos, a rather tall androgynous figure, and a costumed person.**

TATTOOED WOMAN: [Arms crossed] … most definitely kidnapped. A group of people waking up in a strange run down environment?

TALL PERSON: [Unblinking stare] I don’t disssagree with that. What I do find odd isss that we have been left to our own devicesss. In the moviesss they were almossst always chained or bound or sssomething of the sssort.

COSTUMED PERSON: [Hands clenched, tapping fingers] Well I believe that they’re trying to lull us into a false sense of security! Get our hopes up only to crush them with a big flyswatter!

TALL PERSON: How… ssspecific.

COSTUMED PERSON: I mean, why else would an entire class of students vanish like this?

TATTOOED WOMAN: The school owes someone money and they decided to take the class as collateral until their debts are paid off?

COSTUMED PERSON: [Shrugging] Nah, that can’t be it.

TATTOOED WOMAN: [Pushing glasses onto face] I know a guy that stabbed his brother over an unpaid lunch debt.

TATTOOED WOMAN: [Bluntly] It was 2500 yen.

TALL PERSON: Can’t sssay I blame them.

COSTUMED PERSON: Me neither.

TATTOOED WOMAN: I’m in agreement, but that’s besides the point.

TATTOOED WOMAN: We should be considered innocent in this crime; it doesn’t make sense for that to be the reason--

YUUDAI: Um…

**As if on cue, all three of them turned to face me and Fukuizumi.**

COSTUMED PERSON: [Squishing cheeks] More people!

TALL PERSON: Yesss, more people.

TATTOOED WOMAN: … We were in the middle of a conversation. Sorry.

YUUDAI: T-that’s fine, but uh… maybe we could join in…

TATTOOED WOMAN: [Scowls] … Okay.

TATTOOED WOMAN: What do you think is going on?

YUUDAI: …

**I had no answer. Well that’s embarrassing.**

COSTUMED PERSON: [Frowns] It’s ok, none of us have any idea either!

TALL PERSON: I would not sssay it like that… but they are right… we are as cluelesss as a sssnake with no tongue.

TATTOOED WOMAN: [Pushes glasses onto face] Introduce yourselves, if you will. That would give us at least something to talk about.

**I don’t know if she’s being intentionally rude or is just stiff, but her tone sends a shiver down my spine.**

FUKUIZUMI: I’ll introduce us.

FUKUIZUMI; I’m Saki Fukuizumi, Super High School Level Kannushi. This is Fukuyo Yuudai, Super High School Level Curator.

YUUDAI: Hi.

TATTOOED WOMAN: [Surprised look, eyes lighting up] Yuudai… as in, Yuudai Museum of Fine Arts, Yuudai?

YUUDAI: Uh… yes?

TATTOOED WOMAN: [Nods] Ah. I have heard of you.

**Well that was odd.**

**Getting a closer look at her now that she was facing, there were a few things of note. She had black hair pulled into a ponytail and tied with a red bow, and she had medium-cut swooped bangs. She wore thick black glasses and had dark mascara, a mole next to her left eye. Her ears were dotted with piercings, too many types for me to properly recount. She wore a white dress shirt with a red bow-string tie, covered by a green sweater vest and a bluish-gray jacket. All three of her shirts had the sleeves cut off around the shoulder, revealing two tattoo sleeves with intricate designs of dragons, lotus flowers, stars, and more. She had on a pair of black pants, red heels, and a red strap around her ankle that seemed to carry pencils. It seemed impractical, but I have to admit, it looked cool.**

**Well, it would look cool if the fact she had tattoos didn’t terrify me.**

TATTOOED WOMAN: [Arms crossed] I am Emi Ryuuzaki... I do tattoos. I focus primarily on natural designs, but if needed, I could handle about anything.

**⚞** **EMI RYUUZAKI: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL TATTOO ARTIST** **⚟**

**Seems like I had a right to be terrified. Ryuuzaki, from the rumors about her online, is an Irezumi Artist. Tattoos here in Japan are a cultural taboo for good reason; Yakuza association. They’re not meant to be seen; sometimes, I’m even wary of visiting Americans with tattoos. The fact that she’s so boldly making herself known is as inspiring as it was terrifying. From what else I’ve found out about her, she’s known to have nerves of steel and a steady hand, as well as a gift in creating line art and designs her clients would enjoy. Of course, I just can’t ignore that possible Yakuza association. The last thing I really need is for them to go after my family’s museum; she does know of me… maybe being classmates with her would put me in a favorable position… or at least, it would be had we not been trapped in this strange place.**

RYUUZAKI: [Rubbing arms] By the way, I know you’re staring at my arms, Yuudai.

YUUDAI: …!

FUKUIZUMI: [Looking away] It is rude to stare, Yuudai-san.

RYUUZAKI: Believe me… I normally do not show my arms. I do not want people to judge based on first impressions.

RYUUZAKI: [Clenching fist] But whoever kidnapped us put me in this skimpy outfit.

**I wouldn’t have described that outfit as skimpy, but I. I don’t want to argue with her.**

RYUUZAKI: Trust me, I know the rumors about me. And I know the truths. I’ll be brutally honest. Do I have Yakuza ties? Yes. Yes I do. But I assure you, I’m here to learn. I don’t wish to be thought of as a criminal. I am not a creature of the night lurking in deepest, darkest shadows. I’m not brutal nor am I divine. I’m an _artist_.

FUKUIZUMI: [Skeptical] That’s… oddly poetic.

RYUUZAKI: [Pushing glasses up] As I just said, I’m an artist--

RYUUZAKI: And before anyone asks, no, the Yakuza are not part of whatever is going on. They’re not bloodthirsty enough to send their lead tattoo artist into a situation uninformed.

YUUDAI: You seemed quick to jump to such a conclusion--

RYUUZAKI: [Fist clenched] They know good and well not to expose one’s tattoos like this.

RYUUZAKI: I have no clue what is happening otherwise, unfortunatel--

COSTUMED PERSON: [Gasping] Maybe we’ve all transitioned into the afterlife.

YUUDAI: …

TALL PERSON: …

FUKUIZUMI: …

RYUUZAKI: …

RYUUZAKI: [Pinches Self] No, that hurt.

COSTUMED PERSON: [Huffs] Well, if that’s the case, I suppose I should introduce myself, no?

COSTUMED PERSON: I am _DAIKOKUTEN_ , one who bestows _FORTUNE_ UPON ALL !

**What.**

**What.**

**_What?????_ **

**I turned my attention to her, curious as to what she was going on about. She had a notably chubby physique to her, with long brown hair flowing down. She had messy bangs and several blue butterfly hair clips. Her cheeks were rosy pink with swirls seemingly drawn on. She had a light blue cape and a green, robe-like shirt with dark blue accents. Over that, she wore a green apron with diamond and star patterns, accented with blue waves on the side, nad a yellow bow to serve as a belt. She had blue pants, as well as dark brown boots.**

RYUUZAKI: [Raises eybrow] …

TALL PERSON: …

FUKUIZUMI: [Annoyed] …

YUUDAI: Erm… uh... I beg your pardon… ?

COSTUMED PERSON: No one ever understands that I have been reincarnated… [Sniffles]

COSTUMED PERSON: [Hands on hip, proud expression] But do not worry, most mortals comprehend not my divinities! That is why I have taken on a human alias by the name of Tsukiko Yukuyama, the Super High School Level Mythologist!

**⚞** **TSUKIKO YUKUYAMA: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MYTHOLOGIST** **⚟**

**Oh, I’ve heard of Yukuyama. From what I’ve gathered, she’s a children’s entertainer with a penchant for Japanese Mythology! She’s known for her quirky personality and how she can quickly shift her act between figures. In fact, I think I read one of her books for one of my literature courses back in middle school! The fact that someone so young wrote an entire book dedicated to understanding the origins of many of the country’s legends is quite impressive, even back then when I was so young. Although, I always figured her Daikokuten act was simply a performance. I uh… I didn’t realize she believed she truly was him. Maybe she’s still just performing in an attempt at keeping us entertained or to stop us from freaking out? Only time would tell, but I really hope it is all an act. I don’t know how I’d feel if she truly believed she was the reincarnation of an ancient Kami.**

YUUDAI: … Ah.

YUKUYAMA: [Quirked eyebrow] … Ah?

YUUDAI: I... it’s nice to meet you?

YUKUYAMA: [Cat face] It’s nice to meet you too, Yuudai-kun! While I don’t know why we’re here, I can assure you that I will bestow the best of luck upon us ! May we all eat well and avoid the pain of starvation--

FUKUIZUMI: …

YUKUYAMA: Oh yes, and greetings to you my fellow divine friend! May we join together in prayer to figure out what is going on--

FUKUIZUMI: [Annoyed] I do not feel comfortable in the presence of a false god’s misfortune.

YUKUYAMA: [Startled, screaming], Wassat!? _Faaaaaaalse_!? I know not the meaning of the word!

FUKUIZUMI: Please, do not pretend you are holy. It looks bad upon us all.

FUKUIZUMI: [Tisking] There is no such thing as reincarnation! We all exist as Kami, you can not expect me to believe that you are Daikokuten after saying you have been ‘reincarnated’!

FUKUIZUMI: You are not him in spirit, mind, nor presence. I refuse to believe it.

YUKUYAMA: [Gasping] For someone so pious you are certainly dismissive, Fukuizumi-san! False, I am not. Daikokuten, I indeed am! There is not much more to say, nor is there much to explain!

YUKUYAMA: It is quite rude of you to deny such claims! You are not even a priestess to me as a Kami! You have no right to say that I am a figment of someone’s imagination.

FUKUIZUMI: It is called, “I have a brain.” [Huffs]

YUKUYAMA: Why I’d Never--

**Oh dear goodness I did not sign up for this to have a theological debate; I’m not on the internet. I understand Fukuizumi’s frustrations but this is not the time to argue religion; we’re trapped in an unfamiliar situation where we all need to work together!**

**As I watched Ryuuzaki take a seat to watch the fireworks, I felt a tapping on my shoulder -- the other, taller individual in the room. They decided to pull me away.**

**It was only now that I got a good look at them. They were abnormally lanky; almost as if they were malnourished. Their face had sharp features; a pointed nose, sharp cheekbones, a sharp chin. Yet they had large, rounded eyes with narrow, yellow slits. Despite the sharpness of their features, they still maintained that androgynous look. They had messy, shoulder-length brown hair parted in the center, covered by a green beanie with a serpent pattern atop of it. They wore a green turtleneck sweater with a pouch sewn on, covered by a yellow star-patterned neckerchief. They had a brown hiking backpack, blue shorts, hairy legs, and a pair of dark brown hiking boots. The most notable thing I could say about them, however, was how they hissed when they spoke… that, and the fact that it seemed like they never blinked.**

TALL PERSON: Do not mind them… Yukuyama-san meansss well. And I’m sure Fukuizumi-san doesss too. Religion isss a tricky thing.

YUUDAI: Yeah, I uh… I agree to that.

**Jeez, I feel awkward talking to someone one on one like this.**

TALL PERSON: [Concerned look] Do not be ssscared, Yuudai-san. People are tricky. Very tricky. Judgemental, even.

YUUDAI: … Yeah.

TALL PERSON: I do not judge. I know the hardssships of that. There isss no need to feel awkward around me.  We may be trapped like ratsss in a cage, but there we can ssstill get acquainted.

TALL PERSON: [Hands behind head]: My name isss Kenta Sssawa. My field of expertise isss reptilesss and amphibansss.

 

 **⚞** **KENTA SAWA: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HERPETOLOGIST** **⚟**

**Another name I heard of before the roster, Sawa was a very interesting figure to learn about. After having been severely bullied in school due to the way they looked, Kenta often found themself alone. At least, they did before they noticed one peculiar thing about them; they had a penchant to attract cold-blooded animals. Lizards, snakes, turtles; the lot of them seemed to be attracted to them like moths to a light. While they preferred not to stay in the public light, I remember hearing about how they discovered several new species of snakes not only in Japan, but in other places such as the United States and the Amazon Rainforest. While snakes, personally, always made me feel uncomfortable, I can’t say that I don’t appreciate their findings. After all, we know more about space than we do a lot of our own planet.**

**Besides, I think turtles are really cute.**

YUUDAI: So uh…

**I could feel myself focusing on those harsh, unblinking eyes seemingly staring daggers into the pit of my soul.**

SAWA: … I do not take offense, by the way.

YUUDAI: h-huh?

**Busted....**

SAWA: [Head tilted] I know I do not look like everyone else… nor do I blink… but I promise you that I am not bothered. I sssimply cannot help the lack of blinking nor can i help the hisssing.

YUUDAI: S-sorry.

SAWA: Again, none taken. I am an unusual ssspecimen in thisss game of life.

YUUDAI: S-so uh, what does a herpetologist do, exactly…?

SAWA: [Smiles] I am glad you asked. I ssstudy reptilesss and amphibansss, in particular, I study their geneticsss to learn what seperatesss ssseveral sssimilar ssspeciesss from eachother. Frogs and toadsss. Turtles and Tortisssesss. Geckos and Lizardsss. Most people do not understand the differences between them. Sometimesss, even us scientistsss can not tell either.

SAWA: However, I have one ssspecies I love more than anything elssse on thisss planet.

YUUDAI: Oh, and what species is that.

**It was only then that I noticed something moving about in the pouch of their sweater… wait, there was something in there!? I took a step back almost instinctively.**

SAWA: Here, let me introduce you…

**In an instant, the pouch began to stir once more as, of all things, a small snake popped out from the top. It looked around, flicking it’s tongue at me before before setting in place with it’s own unblinking stare. I could feel the hair stand up on the back of my neck.**

SAWA: [Petting snake] I prefer to ssstudy sssnakes.

YUUDAI: I-I can tell…!

**I could feel myself gulp hard upon seeing the creature.**

SAWA: [Concerned look] Please, do not be ssscared. Thisss isss Goto. Goto would never hurt anybody. He isss a _Thamnophisss Sirtalisss_ , or common garter sssnake.  His venom is only a mild neurotoxin at best; deadly to ratsss, but harmless to humans.  

GOTO: [Flicking tongue] Hissssssssss.

SAWA: I obtained him overseasss on a visit to The United Statesss. He isss… cuddly.

YUUDAI: S-so he doesn’t bite…?

SAWA: No.

YUUDAI: O-oh, that’s ni--

**Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a figure in a blue hoodie bobbing up and down throughout the kitchen. A figure that Sawa had yet to spot**

SAWA: [Confused] Hm...?

YUUDAI: There’s someone in the kitchen.

SAWA: [Unblinking] … Ah, ssso there is.

SAWA: I hadn’t even noticed them, Yuudai-san.

YUUDAI: Y-yeah, it’s… kind of obscured with the lighting and what not.

YUUDAI: But I’m a curator for a reason; I have a keen eye for spotting details.

YUUDAI: Did you know that’s the reason why I’m so good at spotting forgeries?

SAWA: [Smiles] That isss very interesssting. I am only good with animals…

SAWA: Now that I think about it, I think I remember someone here wearing a blue hoodie… Kudou-san, I believe hisss name was. Have you met him?

YUUDAI: Can’t say I have, no.

SAWA: Ah. In that case, please, take Fukuizumi-san and end her theological debate. I do not wish to hear anymore of it.

**Oh yeah, Fukuizumi was in the middle of an argument with Yukuyama. I sort of blocked that out to talk to Sawa.**

**As if on cue, I ignored whatever heated discussion those two were having and took Fukuizumi by the wrist, dragging her out of the dining room and towards the kitchen. Aside from hearing Ryuuzaki state that she was enjoying the show and Yukuyama laugh in victory, I blocked out all other sounds as I approached the kitchen.**

**The Kitchen looked cleaner than most rooms, but still in disarray. The appliances looked as if they hadn’t been updated since the 1980s. The counters were made of cold steel that (thankfully) were not rusted. There was another door leading to, based on the sign above it, the pantry. The lighting was dim and buzzed a harsh noise, not helped by the humming of the refrigerator and grinding of fans above stoves. If not for how clean the room looked, I’d have assumed it was the set of a horror movie or something. In the room was a male dressed in a blue hoodie, examining the stoves with a careful eye.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Annoyed] -- was winning that argument, you know! I was really close, in fact.

**As soon as I heard Fukuizumi speak, the male in the room gave a light squeak and hopped around, dropping the loaf of bread he had within his hands**

KUDOU-SAN?: [Frightened] EEK!

**Oops.**

KUDOU-SAN?: P-please… I uh… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to yell…

FUKUIZUMI: [Sighs] No, I should be the one apologizing… I was the one yelling.

**Where was this attitude when you got into a theological argument?**

YUUDAI: S-sorry… I hadn’t meant to barge in like that… what were you making?

KUDOU-SAN?: [Wide eyed] I… I wanted toast. B-but there’s no toaster

**_… Really?_ **

**I took a moment to look over the boy in front of me. He had dark skin and black hair which curled up, almost resembling mouse ears. His hair was split nearly down the middle, the right half having a notable cow lick, the left half being flat and dyed a bright red. He had a bandage over his nose and a stressed look in his eyes. He wore a tattered blue jacket with a white cotton lining in the hood. The jacket was patched up with numerous patches, all of different sizes, styles, and colors. Under it he wore a dark purple, almost black Gakuran, pants and jacket both straight. He also wore a pair of white socks and sharp dress shoes. What stood out the most, however, was the school logo patched onto his jacket. If not for the tattered appearance of the coat, he’d look like someone from my old high school.**

FUKUIZUMI: I don’t think this is the proper time to be eating…

KUDOU-SAN?:  [Lip Quivering] S-sorry… I haven’t eaten all day.

KUDOU-SAN?: But… I think it’s strange. Both that pantry and that fridge seem to be… fully stocked? I’m not sure why, but… there’s just mountains of food waiting for us.

YUUDAI: That is strange… Especially since everyone seems to think we’ve been kidnapped.

FUKUIZUMI: Why would our captors… just give us access to so much food then…?

KUDOU-SAN?: You all can look for yourselves later on if you wish, but uh… I don’t think I’ve meet either of you yet! Ahah!

KUDOU-SAN: [Smiling, playing with fingers] M-my name is Takuma Kudou. It’s a pleasure to meet you both! S-sorry if I’m nervous, I uh… I’m better in an office.

 

 **⚞** **TAKUMA KUDOU: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL COUNSELOR** **⚟**

**Kudou was a name I was, truthfully, surprised to see on the roster. Despite his relatively young age, he’s an incredibly bright young man dead set on becoming one of the biggest mental health counselors in the nation. He spends a lot of his free time hanging out with professional counselors, learning the tools of the trade, and studying in order to graduate early to head on to a medical college and get a professional degree. Although he’s only in high school, he’s got an incredible touch for working with people,able to understand them and get them through their issues without seeming patronizing or false in his attitude. Overall, he’s a genuinely good guy that just wants to help people.**

**I never pictured him to be so… mousy, but… I always was quick to judge people. Maybe I should not do that? Especially with how polite Kudou is said to be.**

KUDOU: [Nodding] Who might you two be…?

FUKUIZUMI: [Smiling] I am Saki Fukuizmi, Super High School Level Kannushi.

YUUDAI: I’m Fukuyo Yuudai, Super High School Level Curator.

KUDOU: [Bowing] It’s a pleasure to meet you both!

KUODU: W-well, I mean, not in the way we did meet of course!

KUDOU: [Pulling Jacket strings] I uh… I really wonder why we are trapped in such a grimey facility… I-I want to believe it’s all a joke but, why would the school do this as a joke? It doesn’t… it doesn’t make sense to go through all through all this effort to scare future students! I-If anything, that would just make us want to leave the school and return to our old lives!

**He… he was making a lot of sense, actually. It didn’t add up that the school was behind it.**

YUUDAI: Well, the kidnapping theory seems to have gotten around a lot.

KUDOU: [Covering mouth] I-I mean, it would make sense… although for a kidnapping to be on this grande of a scale… this can’t be a simple case of ‘give us money or we’ll kill the hostages’. There’s too much effort put into this, not to mention the food, the living facilities, a-all of that.

KUDOU: It’s… it’s disturbing, truthfully.

YUUDAI: I’ll agree to that sta--

**Before any of us could start speaking once again, we hear a loud bell chime throughout the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sawa, Ryuuzaki, and Yukuyama also heard it.**

KUDOU: Huh?

**A sudden rustling filled the room as we turned to face one of the cabinets. It was shaking -- almost as if it was vibrating like a washing machine.**

FUKUIZUMI: What is that…?

KUDOU: S-should we go check it out.

**I wanted to say no.**

YUUDAI: No, it could be dangerous.

**Well, I** **_did_ ** **say I wanted to say no.**

**An odd silence filled the room as the rustling stopped. For a few moments, we thought everything was okay and that it had simply been a rolling pin or something moving out of place… Of course, that was before we heard the draw shoot open and watched a shadowy figure pop out with a cloud of dust**

???: TADA! [Snickers]

KUDOU: [wide eyed] What the--!?

YUUDAI: Huh!?

FUKUIZUMI: [hand covering mouth] EEEEK!

**The dust cloud dissipated, allowing us to get a closer look at the creature; it resembled a tanuki, but… bipedal. The right half of it was colored white, the left half, black. The white half looked like a stuffed animal with a beady eye and round proportions… but the black half is what was odd. It had a glowing red eye and sharp teeth that looked like they could cut off anything they came in contact with. It’s tail alternated between rings of black and rings of white. What was odd about it, however, was the apron it wore around its front, with the words’ Honneki’ stitched onto it.**

FUKUIZUMI: A-A RAT! IT’S A RAT!

TANUKI CREATURE: [Grinning] Heh, jeez honey, ya need to look in the mirror if you think I look ratty !

FUKUIZUMI: [Shocked expression, hand over mouth] GHK!

KUDOU: I-I!

TANUKI CREATURE: Heheheh, catch me if ya can, losers! The boss man is waitin’ for ya in the workshop!

**The... the boss man? We watched in shock as the foul creature practically stormed through the kitchen door and into the dining room, where it got some of the other’s attention.**

FUKUIZUMI: [Tears in her eyes, picking up robes] A-AFTER THAT FOUL CREATURE. Now! NOW!

**Without thinking, me, Fukuizumi, and Kudou all burst through the door, planning on chasing the creature down. The other three soon joined us, almost as if we had formed a little pack of our own. While I wasn’t sure what was going on, there was one thing I was certain of; that creature’s voice had a cold ring to it, almost as if it didn’t care about us as people.**

**My head was left spinning with so many questions, it wasn’t funny. What was this thing? Were were we, and why were we there? Who is this ‘boss man’ person, and More Importantly, why is he so important.**

**Little did I know, this chase would only be the beginning of a pain only known to those most devious of sinners, all forced upon us without warning.**

 


	2. PROLOGUE: A Minute of Light, an Eternity of Darkness (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you content with the life you’re living?" Do you feel that, perhaps, the experiences you are dealing with are putting you down? Do you feel that you wish to make a change and find yourself thrust into a new world of happiness, free from what boggles you down in your past life? Are you an incredibly talented individual, but feel your talent is being squandered? If you answered yes to any of these questions, then check out the Akihara Technical Institute For Gifted Individuals today! Take a leap, make the change! The clock is ticking."  
>   
> These were words sixteen talented individuals all took to heart. Discontent with their monotonous lives, a luxurious opportunity to change their fate was as tempting as the devil. If only someone could have told them the horrors that would await when they awoke from their slumber.  
> …  
> …  
> Current Chapter: Prologue ( A Minute of Light, an Eternity of Darkness.)  
> TV Tropes Page: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/DanganRonpaAQuarterPastDespair
> 
> Discord Chatroom Link: https://discord.gg/5j8VDZJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would greatly like to apologize for the huge delay between the parts of the prologue! I got swamped with college work and both my physical health and mental health haven't been in good places! With this semester winding down, I promise that I'll try to be a lot more frequent with these updates! I appreciate you all putting up with the wait and here's to hoping you enjoy the next chapter in our timeless story.
> 
> Remember, the clock is ticking.
> 
> Note: After this chapter I'll start compiling a list of squicks and triggers and putting them in a separate doc at the start of each part just for those of you that need the warnings know what'll be up in each part.

**A cascade of footsteps echoed as our group of six raced down the rust-clad halls, chasing after this seemingly vile creature… well, that’s how Fukuizumi would describe it, anyway. Had I not been caught up in heat of crowd mentality, I’d have taken the time to think, hey, maybe chasing a strange creature after waking up in a strange place full of strangers would be a rather strange idea…**

 

**Oh gosh, now I’m doing it.**

 

**Door after door, we entered the room with the toxic sludge to find several people had already entered. Were they lured there just like us?**

 

**Neji was examining some of the rusted pipes around the pool of water, but abruptly pulled his hand back and shaking it as if the water was either scalding or absolutely freezing. Due to the chill in the room, I’d believe it to be the latter.**

**Shishigami was glaring daggers at Budou, who stood alongside Michizoe and Ookami, all pounding on the now closed door into the Workshop-like room.**

 

**Finally, pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, was Crimson huffing and puffing, trying to be cooled down by a somewhat anxious looking Samejima.**

 

**I wondered what had happened.**

 

RYUUZAKI: [Fist clenched] What’s going on!? Where did that creature go!?

 

SAMEJIMA: [Head tiled, finger tapping cheek] Like, you saw one too!?

 

KUDOU: [Biting fingernails] Y-yeah! It made fun of Fukuizumi-san then ran off!

 

FUKUIZUMI: [Picking up robes] I wish upon it a thousand splinters! The worst of fates I can bestow upon it!

 

SAMEJIMA: That’s like, why Crimson-chan here is so mad--

 

CRIMSON: [Biting] It called Crimson a demonic bat with rabid breath!!! Crimson is no such thing! She brushes her teeth every night and every morning like a good demonic bat!

 

SAMEJIMA: [Sharp inhale]  _ IIIIIIIIIII  _ wouldn’t say being called a demonic bat is something  _ flattering. _ It means you’re loud and like, y’know… short.

 

CRIMSON: … How rude!!!!! Crimson will kick its ass with her steel toed boots!

 

SAMEJIMA: We can like, settle attacking evil tanuki things later! It ran in that storage room mcthingybob and like, locked itself in!

 

CRIMSON: Crimson tried to help but Shin-chan said if I got in her way she’d punch me in the knee! She needs her knees to dance and thus can’t afford to have them punched!

 

SAWA: [Unblinking stare] Thank you for that info dump.

 

**This was all… a lot. A lot of information to take in, a lot indeed. Numerous thoughts ran through my mind, trying to decipher just WHAT was happening.**

 

???: Get back here right this instant!

 

KUDOU: [Anxiously rubbing hands] Hm?

 

**We turned around to see another Tanuki creature running for its life… yet the colors on this one were different, they appeared inverted. The right side was black with that familiar red eye, and the left side was white with an appearance more like a stuffed animal. Otherwise, it looked remarkably the same -- besides the apron with the name ‘Tatemaeki’ written on it.**

 

**Behind the creature was a slightly more friendly sight -- well, friendly as a mob of people could get, anyways. Leading the mob was Jukai who, for some reason, brandished a flyswatter. Behind her was Keali’i, trying to not outpace Jukai. The creature had probably insulted her...thus gave her a reason to lead the pack. Finally, behind them was Iori, who… well, he’s Iori. He seemed to simply saunter at a moderate pace instead of run after the creature, with that perpetually annoyed look on his face.**

 

**Before any of us could react to what was happening, the odd creature leapt forth, climbing atop of Sawa’s slender frame to instead pounce towards Samejima.**

 

SAMEJIMA: [Covering her face] EEK!

 

**I braced myself for an attack, Ryuuzaki and Yukuyama reaching out defensively in her direction… yet, the unruly  tanuki only bounced off her bow-shaped hair and grounded onto the catwalk above, like it was a trampoline. Scuttling to its feet, the Tanuki quickly ran off into the workshop-like room, disappearing into the darkness.**

 

**For a moment, we stood silently, until everyone in the room turned to face Samejima. Her eye visibly twitched as she came to the realization she had been used as a human scissor lift.**

 

SAMEJIMA: [Shocked look, hair frazzled out] L-like… my head… [Sniffle]

 

**Before any of us really got the chance to react, the remaining three stragglers caught up. Well, Jukai and Keali’i did. Iori was still taking his sweet time.**

 

KEALI’I: [Pounding fists together] I… can not BELIEVE how fast this tiny woman can run!  Aren’t you tired?

 

JUKAI: [Brushing outfit off] It is… an acquired skill. You learn a thing or two working in prison.

 

KUDOU: You can?

 

JUKAI: [Gasping] Have you experienced the primal terror of the inmate you are set to execute within the hour escaping from custody and untraceably running loose among the facility, forcing you to run in desperation for your life as you hear the vents above you creaking oddly?

 

JUKAI: It is not very fun, I can assure you that.

 

KUDOU: [Almost on the verge of tears, mouth open, eyes wide]...

 

**_Well_ ** **I’m going to have nightmares tonight.**

 

KEALI’I: [Rubbing chin] So...I must ask, how are we supposed to go after that creature!? 

 

JUKAI: Indeed, it called me such a rude name! It called me a… priss! 

 

RYUUZAKI: [Annoyed look] A  _ priss _ .

 

JUKAI: That is what I said, and that’s what it called me, yes.

 

SAMEJIMA: [Sniffling] Y-you made that thing give me a headache j-just because it called you a priss?

 

JUKAI: Oh… I am sorry.

 

JUKAI: [Saddened Look] Here,  I will kiss you on the head and hope it makes you feel better. Just pretend it is not a placebo, but instead a nice cold ice compact. Mwah.

 

KEALI’I: But.... how we will go after that beast...thing! We can’t go into that room...

 

**Suddenly, a familiar voice chimed in from across the room.**

 

SHISHIGAMI: [Manic look] Indeed we can’t! That foul fiend has made the mistake of barricading itself in a room with no exits! It’s cunning plan of escape has truly backfired in magnificent proportions! As soon as we get this door open, we’ll all be feasting upon vanquished blood and--

 

MICHIZOE: [Gritting teeth, feral look] Hey FUCKFACE, You’re not even helping us open this damn door! Get off your ass and participate in society for once in your miserable life!

 

SHISHIGAMI: [Accusatory pointing] Well neither is that.. that… that  _ government official _ ! Her in the hat!

 

**As if on cue, we all slowly turned to face Budou, a rather annoyed look on her face.**

 

BUDOU: [Crossing arms] I tried to help, remember? Ookami-san insisted his muscles were bigger than mine and thus prompted me out of the way.

 

OOKAMI: [Clutches chest, shocked expression] Lady, you’re wearing  _ heels _ . The hell makes you think it’s a good idea to try to pry the door open wearing those things? You wanna slip and fall?

 

BUDOU: [Blank look] I’ve walked on grates in these heels.

 

OOKAMI: …

 

OOKAMI: Oh that  _ is _ impressive.

 

MICHIZOE: [Strained expression] Someone just help me get this thing open already! Jesus! It’s like some idiot superglued th’ damn thing shut!

 

KEALI’I: Pointless arguments don’t--

 

**As if on cue, a low, annoyed grumble rang through the room as Iori finally caught up to us. He quietly rested his hand on my shoulder, as if he was using me as a prop to hold him up.**

 

IORI: [Blank look] My heart… is in… so much pain… right now. I… I’m dying….

 

FUKUIZUMI: [Tisking] You didn’t even run!

 

CRIMSON: [Rubbing under nose] You haven’t even broken a sweat, Susu-chan!

 

IORI: [Accusatory Look] How would you know… you can’t even fuckin’ SEE with all that hair in your eyes.

 

CRIMSON: [Waving, mouth agape] Crimson is a good demonic bat! She uses her screams to echolocate! 

 

IORI: What? That doesn’t even make any fuckin’ sense.

 

FUKUIZUMI: Weren’t you just told that was an insult?

 

CRIMSON: [Tongue out] She’s reclaimed the insult!

 

CRIMSON: Also, I know how we can get in! Crimson can climb Ken-Chan like a bean pole and clamber onto the--

 

SAWA: [Disturbed look] Ussse me asss a ladder and I’ll sssue.

 

CRIMSON: [Gross sobbing] You’re so mean to Crimson, Ken-Chan!

 

RYUUZAKI: [Clenching fist, furious look] Can we please be normal people for  _ five _ goddamn minutes!?

 

**I couldn’t have said it better myself. Well. I probably could have said it nicer but still. Is this what happens when you put a punch of eccentric personalities in a room together?**

 

**Of course, I couldn’t continue that train of thought as my ears were suddenly assaulted by dreadful trumpet noises. They sounded off key; as if two trumpets played at different pitches. One was faster than the other, but the slower one’s pace changed the longer it droned on.**

 

???: DODODODOOOOOOOOOO!

 

???: DADADADAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 

YUUDAI: Huh?

 

SAMEJIMA: What?

 

KUDOU: Hm?

 

**All of us turned towards the source of the music, to find… those two strange tanuki creatures standing above us, with comically oversized trumpets in their grasp. I genuinely had no clue what was going on.**

 

IORI: Is everyone here fuckin’ tone deaf or something!? My great grandma can play better than that, and she’s  _ dead _ .

 

**Almost immediately, Iori threw his fists at the two creatures. Jukai nudged him with her elbow as if to get him back down, and both of those… things turned to face them. The one labeled ‘Tatemaeki’ spoke first.**

 

TATEMAEKI?: [Gross sobbing] What, you don’t like our music Iori-kun!?

 

TATEMAEKI?: I worked reaaaaaaaaaaaally hard on my trumpet lessons just to impress you!

 

IORI: [Scoffing, playing with hair] You  _ depressed _ me.

 

**How Iori could be so calm standing his ground…? Then again, despite that unrelenting dread of our situation, I guess it isn’t  too threatening to be mortified over. I mean, two stuffed animals poorly playing the trumpet won’t keep me up at night.**

 

SAMEJIMA: [Pouting lip, Playing With Fingers] Iori-chan! You’re so brave! Aren’t you worried they’ll be like, extra mean to you!?

 

IORI: [Angry Typing-Esque Expression] I give zero percent of zero fucks! Give me answers to what this place is and what we’re doing here!

 

MICHIZOE: [Brawling Pose] Yeah! Like, who even are you furry fucks!? Do I gotta come up there and shove your tails up your asses!?

 

OOKAMI: We need answers, goddamnit! I don’t wanna catch _ tetanus _ in this damn place!

 

YUKUYAMA [Holding up Mallet]: I will SMITE YOU with my mallet of fortune if you refuse to tell the truth!

 

NEJI: [Hands pressed together in front of face] We want th’ facts, now!  There’s no way this place is anything normal!

 

FUKUIZUMI: Please, explain yourselves! Why did the sixteen of us wake up here!? What happened to our School!?

 

**I felt my throat tense up as the antics of the two tanuki creatures stopped to a halt. They slowly turned, each facing one side of the catwalk. Frigid chills shot up my spine as I swore their red, glowing eyes starred into the depths of my meager soul. This chill was spread among the others in the room, as if we were trapped in the twisted horror movie as Iori had described.**

 

**How this went from absurd to unsettling is beyond me. Curse my mind for opening its big thoughtful mouth.**

 

**I gathered my nerves as best as I could as everyone stood silently. My hand twitched as I took a deep breath. Everyone was watching each other, glancing around to see which one would speak first. Who would be the voice that would break the silence on what our futures had in store?**

 

YUUDAI: What… What ARE you?

 

**Those blood red glares returned my gaze, once again firing every instinct to either fight or flee.  I thought I had made the most grave of mistakes since I just had to open my big mouth.**

 

HONNEKI?: Ponpoko…

 

TATEMAEKI? Ponpoko Ponpoko…

 

HONNEKI AND TATEMAEKI?: We… We are your  _ worst nightmare _ !

 

TATEMAEKI?: We are the ones that live in the darkness of your hearts!

 

HONNEKI?: We are the ones that have guided your every action until this point in time!

 

TATEMAEKI?: We are the ones that know everything about you; and everything you’ve done!

 

HONNEKI?: We’ve all come to st--

 

IORI: [Scoffing] Hey buddy, the entertainment industry called,  _ they want their unnecessary monologues back _ .

 

IORI: Get to the point you flea-bitten vermin!

 

KUDOU: [Whispering] Iori-kun, maybe right  _ now _ isn’t the best time to be antagonizing--

 

TATEMAEKI?: Why, it’s A-Ok Kudou-kun! It’s just clear Iori-kun over there is jealous we’re actually doing something meaningful with our lives and not just sitting half dressed behind a desk typing on a keyboard all day fixing other people’s problems because we  _ hate ourselves _ !

 

**All the color in Iori’s face paled away, his mood turning dropping from confidence to that of dejection.. I… didn’t expect those things they said to have gotten under his skin as much as they did. Any smart comeback he could have said found itself silenced as his brows curled into a scowl.Samejima, most likely out of pity, decided the best way to help was through a hug.**

 

SAMEJIMA: [Soft expression] Shhhh… it’s ok Iori-Chan…  [Rests his head on her shoulder]

 

IORI: … Tch, I’m fine. It’ll take more than a discount fursuiter’s fuckin’ petty ass insults to hurt me.

 

SAMEJIMA: … Want me to let you go?

 

IORI:  _ Yes _ . 

 

**I… honestly can’t tell if I felt sorry for Iori, or just uneased with how uncomfortable that entire exchange was. Either way, Samejima let him go, and he slunked towards the back of the crowd.**

 

HONNEKI?: [Dancing] Well then! Since mister too-lazy-to-get-dressed hates our introduction despite perpetually wallowing in his misery, let’s get this show on the road, people!

 

**Our attention snapped back towards the creatures, as if they were all we could focus on. Despite the dread rushing through my body like blood, everything about these two just felt… rather campy.**

 

TATEMAEKI?: [Clapping] My name is Tatemaeki, and I run public relations!

 

HONNEKI?: And my name is Honneki,  _ and I’m here to kill you all! _

 

**…**

 

**We all took a collective step backwards, as Tatemaeki gave an annoyed elbow to his partner.**

 

HONNEKI: [Sobbing] Owie!

 

HONNEKI: I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Geez, you all need to lighten up or something!

 

HONNEKI: I’m really the guy that covers business affairs and internal investigation.

 

TATEMAEKI: Together… we are…

 

HONNEKI: Your factory’s foreman! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

 

**⚞** **HONNEKI && TATEMAEKI: SUPER TANUKI LEVEL FOREMEN** **⚟**

 

**From nowhere, confetti rained down from the ceiling, and a triumphant beat began to play over the loudspeakers. The miniature party the pair threw for themselves did nothing to alleviate my worries, and everyone else in the room was just as confused as I was, reactions ranging from confusion to genuine discomfort.**

 

HONNEKI: [Pouting] Why aren’t you clapping? We worked really hard on all of this!

 

TATEMAEKI: [Sniffles]  _ Please clap _ …

 

SAMEJIMA: [Hair frazzled, furious look] Like, are you kidding me? Hell no!

 

SAMEJIMA: You call this working really hard? Like, you kidnapped us! And that’s like, totally not cool! 

 

SAMEJIMA: Like, I don’t want to be stuck in in some factory!

 

TATEMAEKI: What’s the matter princess, scared you’ll break a nail?~

 

SAMEJIMA: [Pointing nails out] These are fake, dumbass!

 

SAMEJIMA: …

 

SAMEJIMA: [Gasping] Oh gosh, did I totally like, say that. I’m so sorry! [Sniffles]

 

HONNEKI: Damn! Samejima just went off on us!  _ Whatever will we do _ !

 

TATEMAEKI: Cry?

 

HONNEKI: Scream?

 

TATEMAEKI: Ignore her like the insignificant little  _ worm _ she is?

 

SAMEJIMA: [Pouting] I have, like, ears you know!

 

TATEMAEKI: I know, that’s why I said it to your face!

 

HONNEKI: Hey, be nice to our employees! We don’t need a  _ mutiny _ on hand! 

 

**Wait, did it just say…**

 

YUUDAI: … Employees?

 

**A murmur of confusion instantly rang out throughout the crowd. With so many voices speaking at once, it was hard to pick up everything said.**

 

SHISHIGAMI:  … I work for no one but myself…

 

FUKUIZUMI: What does it mean  _ employees _ ?

 

RYUUZAKI: … I have a job, so I  _ know _ for a fact I didn’t sign up for this...

 

YUKUYAMA: Something strange is going on here, I can feel it in my bones!

 

KEALI’I:  That’s called arthritis...

 

IORI: … Knew it. Jukai owes me 1000 yen!

 

JUKAI: I owe you nothing Iori.

 

TATEMAEKI: [Pouting] What? Don’t believe us!?

 

TATEMAEKI: You’re here in this factory to work! You all signed the contract!

 

MICHIZOE: [Grinding teeth in mouth guard] That’s bullshit and you know it! We signed up to go to the Akihara Technical Institute!

 

SAMEJIMA: Yeah! I know what I read! It said nothing about like, a factory!

 

HONNEKI: Oh, you mean…  _ this _ ? 

 

**The confetti raining from the ceiling ceased, and in its place… large sheets of paper fell. I grabbed the first one to enter the perimeter and eyed it over. It was… a contract that we had signed when we applied for the school. When I examined it closer, two things stood out.**

 

**The first was the signature; this contract was signed by Kudou. The second, however… was the absence of  the words ‘Akihara Technical Institute’ anywhere on it. In fact, every instance of it was replaced...**

 

**‘Akihara Clockworks’.....**

 

**The contract I signed didn’t describe this place as a factory; not in any sort.**

 

**Yet… This signature absolutely was real. I tried to scan in for the faintest signs that it was faked somehow, that this was all just an elaborate forgery! Spotting fakes is what I’m good at, but...damn it all! There wasn’t even a smidgeon out of place! Either whoever made this was skilled beyond anything I’ve ever seen, or that these are real signatures and my memories are lying to me. Whatever was going on here, it was causing anxiety to bubble and spill over like a clogged sink.**

 

**I could feel my heart beat fast within the depths of my chest. My knuckles grew white as I tightly clenched the paper within my hand, eyes widening, mind fluttering off. I wanted to cry…**

 

**Were we scammed? Was this just a bad dream? No, this couldn’t be a dream. You can’t feel pain in dreams, and a pain surged up from my chest far greater than anything I had expected.**

 

**What had I gotten myself into? What had we all gotten ourselves into?**

 

**The silence of the room was deafening.**

 

YUUDAI: …

 

FUKUIZUMI: [Gripping shoulders tightly] …

 

IORI: [Balling fists, hurt look] …

 

BUDOU: [Hand over mouth, horrified look] …

 

OOKAMI: [Hands on cheeks, bewildered look] …

 

NEJI: [Anxiously biting thumb] …

 

TATEMAEKI: [Confused] Heh??? What’s with the silence??? C’mon everyone, surely the cat hadn’t stolen  _ all _ your tongues!

 

HONNEKI: [Proud look] Yeah, stealing your tongues is MY job!

 

TATEMAEKI: C’mon, say something, we can’t have our employees acting up already!

 

RYUUZAKI: [Looking away, fist to mouth] ...   _ What the fuck _ …

 

KUDOU: [‘Deer in headlights’ look] No… this isn’t real…

 

SAMEJIMA: I wouldn’t have…

 

CRIMSON: No! Fuck! What the shit! Fuck!

 

TATEMAEKI: Still don’t believe us even  _ WITH _ cold hard proof?

 

HONNEKI: What are you all, internet trolls?

 

HONNEKI: Wait, one of you really is an internet troll.

 

TATEMAEKI: Dude, think of a better insult then.

 

**I paused, completely unsure of just how to process whatever the hell was happening to us. Where were we? What’s going on!?**

 

MICHIZOE: How about you two to sHUT THE FUCK UP! Give us answers instead of killing trees to prove a point! This paper means nothing if it’s fake!

 

**I don’t know, Michizoe, these signatures look authentic in my opinion...**

 

HONNEKI: Ponpoko…

 

TATEMAEKI Ponpoko Ponpoko…

 

**Michizoe’s face contorted to a look of both confusion and fear, like she realized had she poked the metaphoric hornet’s nest. Everyone was either on the verge of an anxiety attack, or watching in petrified anticipation.Being unsettled by a cartoony laugh would normally be odd, but with everything going on, can you blame us for being weirded out by the strange and unusual?**

 

CRIMSON: [Pulling at hair] What the--!

 

HONNEKI && TATEMAEKI:  _ PONPOKOPONPOKOPONPOKOPONPOKOPONPOKO _ !

 

**Their combined laughter was a cacophony to my ears; Michizoe,** **_what did you do_ ** **?**

 

TATEMAEKI: If you still don’t believe us… 

 

HONNEKI: [Smirking] Perhaps you should meet… THE BOSS MAN.

 

KUDOU: [Biting Nails] The… Boss Man?

 

OOKAMI: What kind of horse shit…

 

SHISHIGAMI: [Clutches self] You mean to say… there’s more of you?

 

TATEMAEKI: Oh mister bosssss  _ maaaaaaaaan _ ~!

 

**For a while, nothing happened. It was as if they were pulling some big practical joke on us while riding on our sea of mutual anxiety. That sense of dread bubbled within the small room, continuing to build up anticipation for what was about to happen. Something will pop out now! No, now! Whatever was going on, I could say for certain they were good at keeping us on our toes.**

 

**I open my mouth, not to speak, but to swallow down air. My throat was drier here than on any mountain peak I’ve been atop. I didn’t know what was about to happen, if only I had. Maybe then I could have prepared myself for what was to come.**

 

???: Upupupupup--

 

**The mysterious voice rang loud throughout the reverberation of the small room. Everyone looked around, confused. As goofy and even humorous as such a laugh may have seemed.. I couldn’t help but be scared, given the context, anyways. Kudou clung to Neji like a lost puppy, Michizoe and Budou gave up the door charade leaving Ookami to slip to the floor with a thud, Shishigami even gave a genuinely startled look as he slowly turned upwards to the ceiling, glancing at the pipes above.**

 

SHISHIGAMI: [Pointing, fearful look] What the--?!

 

**As if rehearsed, a blob of black and white fell from a leaking pipe above onto the catwalk with a loud thud. Was… was this the source of the laugh? The laugh so similar yet so unlike the those of the Tanuki? I swallowed hard, choking on my tongue as the creature stood, dusting itself off.**

 

**The creature was, truthfully, similar to the other two -- but oh so different all the while. This one was a bear, right half white, black half left. The only real helpful identifier it had was a top hat; no other clothes, no other marks, nothing… then again, there would be no need for anything like that if there was only one “Boss Man”. Its ears twitched as a twisted smirk curled across its face.**

 

???: Upupupup… I thought I was stuck in that pipe forever! Gee, talk about a pipe dream!

 

KEALI’I: [Shades falling off face, confused look] ...Excuse Me?

 

JUKAI: A… bear?

 

MICHIZOE: Ya got us scared for another one’a you furry fucks?

 

OOKAMI: [Disgusted look] This isn’t the type of bear I wanted to see today...

 

FUKUIZUMI: [Skeptical Look] … So you’re telling me… that instead of a human… your leader is another one of you beasts…

 

FUKUIZUMI: This will not do, no no  _ NO! _ We wanted answers!

 

???: [Claws out, grinning] Awww, what’s the matter, you aren’t happy for me to make my _beary_ _special_ announcement?

 

IORI: [Wincing] I’ve heard better puns from a calculator.  

 

???: Awwww, there’s no need to be jealous Iori-kun!~

 

KUDOU: [Plays with fingers] Could you please just tell us where we are… I want to go home…

 

???: Oh, is the little mousey boy scared?~

 

KUDOU: A-a little, if I’m being honest.

 

???: Well…

 

???: [Grinning maliciously] You should be.

 

KUDOU: [Tearful look] Huh!?

 

???: [Triumphant pose, hands splayed up] Welcome one, welcome all, to the Akihara Clockworks! You lucky workers are getting the opportunity of a lifetime here!

 

SAMEJIMA: [Stern pose, hands on hip] What kind of opportunity involves giving prospective students an anxiety attack? All that does is deter people from wanting to go here!

 

BUDOU: [Arms crossed, deadly glare] Stop calling us workers. We’re here to learn.

 

???: Upupupup, poor ignorant Budou-san! You still think you’re meant to be a student. 

 

???: Sorry to rain on your parade honey, but you need to get that water out of your ears and listen up! You’re a military lady, you shouldn’t be so hard-headed.

 

BUDOU: Excuse me for feeling skeptical and simply wanting to determine the situation at hand--

 

???: Shhhhh, grown bears are talking.

 

BUDOU: [Offended look] ...

 

???: Now-now-now, you’ve already met my Mononuki business partners… But you’ve yet to meet  _ me _ !

 

MONOKUMA: [Laughing] I’m Monokuma, the head honcho of this here factory! Welcome to your personal hell, kiddies!

 

**⚞** **MONOKUMA: SUPER BEAR LEVEL FACTORY OWNER** **⚟**

 

SAMEJIMA: [Confused expression] Mono...whata?

 

RYUUZAKI: That is the dumbest name I’ve ever heard in my life.

 

RYUUZAKI: [Clenching fist] We’ve been standing here, scared out of our minds, only to meet this cheap toy!

 

MONOKUMA: [Rubbing under nose] You all could have met me sooner had you not taken 70 odd minutes repeatedly introducing yourselves to each other!

 

OOKAMI: What in the hell are you babbling about?

 

MONOKUMA: Oh nothing, nothing important! 

 

MICHIZOE: [Grinding teeth in mouth guard] Just get to the fuckin’ point before I punch’ya to death!

 

MONOKUMA: [Blushing] Oh my… is that… VIOLENCE I smell?

 

MONOKUMA: [Sweats] How… alluring… ! 

 

MICHIZOE: GHK--

 

FUKUIZUMI: [Sighs] I believe Ryuuzaki-san said this earlier, but can we  _ please _ act normal for five minutes.

 

FUKUIZUMI: You keep putting off answering just what we’re doing here! How did you make these false papers!?

 

MONOKUMA: Calm down, false prophet! Those papers aren’t faked!

 

MONOKUMA: And I figured the answer would be common sense! Where are we?

 

KUDOU: … It uh… appears to be a factory.

 

MONOKUMA: And what are you all being referred to?

 

KEALI’I: …. Workers, yes?

 

MONOKUMA: And what do workers do in factories?

 

NEJI: … Work on machines to produce goods of some sort, right?

 

HONNEKI AND TATEMAEKI: [Clapping] Yaaaaaaaaaaay the dumbasses are actually smart!!!! Yayyyyy! Congrats!!! Yay!!!

 

NEJI: [Offended Look] Excuse me!?

 

MONOKUMA: [Dressed in a nice suit] But wait, there’s more!

 

FUKUIZUMI: …  I’m scared to learn what more there could be.

 

IORI: [Scowling] What more could there possibly be except for you forcing us into your horrifically capitalist scheme….

 

IORI: [Fist clenched] You...ANIMAL!

 

MONOKUMA: Me? An animal? Upupupupup, the only thing that’s animal-like is you all in the glorific game of cat and mouse you’ll be playing.

 

SAMEJIMA: [Confused expression] Huh????

 

SAMEJIMA: If I’m being honest, I still like, doubt this cute widdle stuffed animal could totally be like, y’know, some big bad villain! 

 

SAMEJIMA: [Squishing cheeks] I just wanna pinch his cute fluffy cheeks--

 

TATEMAEKI: [Claws out] SHHH, stop interruptin’ the boss man!

 

HONNEKI: Yeah, I’m gonna gut’cha like a fishie!

 

SAMEJIMA: [Cowering] Like, eeek!

 

MONOKUMA: You can doubt me all you want honey, but I have a show to keep on the move!

 

MONOKUMA: You children today all have such pitiful attention spans, it’s like you grew up watching walkthroughs of visual novels instead of playing them themselves ‘cause you’re too lazy to do it yourself!

 

MONOKUMA: But, if I am being honest, I think I was exaggerating a little on a game of cat and mouse… well, sort of...

 

NEJI: [Biting thumb] The more ya keep lyin’, the more I find it harder to believe in reason that you’re in on this behind the scenes.

 

MONOKUMA: Huh???

 

RYUUZAKI: [Crossing arms] There’s no way you’re in charge of this place. I refuse to believe it.

 

MONOKUMA: Wazzat????

 

BUDOU: I’ve seen new recruits with more confidence in their abilities than you.

 

MONOKUMA:  I can’t get my damn point across if you snot nosed brats keep--

 

????: **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!_ **

 

**Suddenly, a loud scream rang throughout the facility, echoing down from the rafters. If I hadn’t covered my ears, nothing would have stopped them from bursting. I glanced up at the ceiling, to see Crimson had** **_SOMEHOW_ ** **climbed up to the railing.**

 

CRIMSON: [Proud expression] Ahahahaha! Crimson has no time for your pathetic bed-time stories! She refuses to believe you have ANY control over us! You? You’re just a little teddy bear!

 

CRIMSON: Crimson has no need to feel scared anymore, she’s over that! no, she feels overcome with one thing and one thing only!

 

CRIMSON: [Growling] The instinct to  **KICK YOUR ASS** \--

 

BUDOU: At ease, soldier! 

 

KUDOU: C-Crimson-san, wait!

 

SHISHIGAMI: End this pathetic being’s miserable existence! Bring forth thy hellfire!

 

**Some of us cheered Crimson on, while some pleaded with her to stop. I could spot Iori and Jukai standing together, Iori making motions as if he was eating popcorn. My heart froze, unsure of what to do, let alone say. Yet, when I found my voice, it was a triumphant symphony against the cacophony of of group.**

 

YUUDAI:  _ CRIMSON-SAN, NO! _

 

**But alas, I was too late. Jumping high into the air, my classmate kicked the sky and shoved her foot right into Monokuma’s chest. The robotic bear gave a low grunt as it fell over the railing, flopping over onto the concrete on the other side of the toxic pool, hardly bouncing against the floor. The group on that side cleared the way as the creature suddenly burst into an explosion, sending bolts and shrapnel flying everywhere. Even after cowering, I’m surprised that no one on our side was injured.**

 

CRIMSON: [Rubbing nose]  _ Huzaaaaaah _ , Crimson has saved the day! Totally cool, huh?

 

HONNEKI && TATEMAEKI: BOSS MAN,  _ NO! _

 

TATEMAEKI: You can’t die on us now!

 

HONNEKI: [Gross sobbing] You didn’t even get to see me get married!

 

**I was in a sort of stunned disbelief as I watched Crimson jump from the catwalk, landing on the floor below without a care in the world.**

 

SAMEJIMA: [Stunned look] Crimson-chan…

 

IORI: [Eating invisible popcorn] … That was the most  _ beautiful _ display of stupidity I think I’ve ever seen in my life.

 

IORI: [Smirks] High-five!

 

CRIMSON: Yeah man! [High-fives him]

 

CRIMSON: Whenever one of you becomes a big name movie producer over in America, Crimson wants you all to know that she will gladly have a movie made about her heroic efforts in ending this nonsense if and only if she’s allowed to play herself in--

 

**The air  seemed to heat several degrees as a burning presence overtook the room. Truth be told, I was a little scared to turn around, as I could feel someone staring daggers.**

TATEMAEKI: Ooooooo, scene girl really did it  _ nooooooooow _ .

 

HONNEKI: She made the boss man very upset.~

 

CRIMSON: What do you mean!? Crimson slayed the beast! It’s over! We can go home now!

 

MONOKUMA: [Demonicly] THINK.  _ AGAIN _ .

 

**The hair stood up on the back of my neck. We all turned around very slowly to find that thing… whatever it was, had been brought back to life and was standing right infront of us. God damn it.**

 

CRIMSON: Crimson killed you! You exploded! Go back to being dead! Shoo!  _ Shoo _ ! This is my victory story!

 

FUKUIZUMI: [Fearful] Well  _ OBVIOUSLY _ you didn’t kill that awful awful thing!

 

SAWA: [Unblinking Stare] I warned you not to climb me… though thisss isss not what I wasss exxxpecting.

 

MONOKUMA: [Snarling] YOU’VE MADE ME ONE. ANGRY.  _ BEAR! _

 

**Unsheathing it’s claws, there was little time to react as Monokuma lunged for Crimson. I could hear everyone shouting her name, trying to get her out of the way. Unfortunately, she was too slow on her feet to react. I watched as the bear jumped forth, ready to eviscerate the girl….**

 

**At least, he would have, had it not been for a certain man named Katami Shishigami stepping in at the right time. Pushing Crimson out of the way,  blood splattered from his shoulder as sharp metal claws tore through skin. I heard several shrieks of terror as both laid fallen against the dirty concrete floor. Oh god, did they die? Were they...dead? Oh gods. I was never good with death. I couldn’t even bear to go to my great grandfather’s** **_funeral_ ** **.**

 

CRIMSON: [Groans] Ow…. t...thank you…

 

KEALI’I: Shishigami-kun!

 

MONOKUMA: [Cleaning claws] Consider that my warning for what’ll happen if you assault one of the people running this factory.

 

**We all crowded around the two of them, Shishigami slowly sitting up from his prone position. Blood seeped through the claw marks that dug deep within his jacket. Of course, Shishigami didn’t even seem all that phased by it, simply gripping the wound with a sharp inhale. How he could stay so calm after being maimed….?**

 

SHISHIGAMI: [Clutching arm] Is that all you’ve got, hellspawn? Ghk… if this is the worst I have to fear, then I truly do wish the apocalypse was upon us….

 

FUKUIZUMI: [Horrified expression] Shishigami-san!

 

SAMEJIMA: A-are you two alright?

 

CRIMSON: Crimson’s head’s spinning.

 

SHISHIGAMI: [Grimmacing] I am fine… I am just leaving my mark upon the world with my song written in blood.

 

OOKAMI: Stop bein’ emo, you’re hurt, dude!

 

OOKAMI: [Looking away] Hey you, bear fucker! You can’t just leave him here to bleed out!

 

MONOKUMA: [Furiously] Don’t you tell me what to do!

 

OOKAMI: [Anxious look] !

 

MONOKUMA: Fine, fine, he wasn’t my target anyways -- but like I said. This. Is. A.  **Warning** . Next time, we’re heading RIGHT FOR THE JUGULAR! 

 

MONOKUMA: [Somehow snapping fingers] Mononukis! Make sure Mister Purple Prose doesn’t die on the spot!

 

TATEMAEKI: [Saluting] Yes boss man!

 

HONNEKI: [Shrugging] No promises!

 

**The two tanuki descended from catwalk, swooping towards Shishigami in an instant. Practically ripping off his jacket, the two vanished under dirtied fabric before emerging in nurse uniforms. Snipping the fabric of the shirt still covering his arm, Tatemeki went to work spraying on disinfectant. A sharp hiss escaped through Shishigami’s masked maw, followed by a cloud of that disinfecting mist obscuring the trio. The empty can was discarded into the murky water, then the jacket was thrown towards the now open doorway of the workshop. When the three emerged, Shishigami’s arm was fully bandaged as if nothing had ever happened. He even smelled better, remarkably.**

 

HONNEKI: Tada! I even sprayed some deodorant on him for good measure!

 

TATEMAEKI: No you didn’t, I did!

 

HONNEKI: Nuh-uh!

 

TATEMAEKI: I had the can???

 

SHISHIGAMI: Can you two shut up with your incessant rambling, you’re giving me a headache. 

 

MONOKUMA: [Sniffling] Is that the thanks my boys get after saving your worthless life? I see how it is! No more favours for you, mister musky husky!

 

HONNEKI && TATEMAEKI: Yeah, no more favors from us !

 

SHISHIGAMI: I beg your pardon?

 

RYUUZAKI: [Furiously] Can you please tell us what the  _ fuck _ is going on here!? I’m losing my goddamn brain cells listening to you all bicker like school children!

 

MONOKUMA: [Pondering] Hm…. ok! Since the lady asked me to, I suppose it’s time for me to play narrator.

 

RYUUZAKI: What do you mean play na--

 

MONOKUMA: I mentioned that you’re all in this factory to work, right?

 

BUDOU: Unfortunately, yes. 

 

MONOKUMA: [Snickering] But I didn’t mention that there’s a “Part 2” to why you’re all here, did I?~

 

FUKUIZUMI: [Skeptically] There’s a  _ what _ ?

 

KEALI’I: A part… 2?

 

YUKUYAMA: [Saddened look] Oh dear gods in the world above, what more could you possibly have in store for us besides kidnapping and forced capitalist labor?

 

MONOKUMA: Shh shh shh, I’m getting to that!

 

MONOKUMA: You see, this isn’t just your average factory, nor is it your average work life…

 

MONOKUMA: You see, I’m sick and tired of snot nosed brats like you looking gift horses in the mouth!

 

NEJI: [Biting thumb] I’m sorry, what?

 

MONOKUMA: You heard me robot boy!

 

MONOKUMA: I. Am .Tired. Of. You. Being. Un. Grateful. Little. Brats.

 

MICHIZOE: [Grinding teeth in mouth guard] Don’t. Talk. To. Me. Like. I’m. Only.  _ TWO! _

 

MONOKUMA: Awwww is the wittwe hockey pwayew getting angwy that im bewittwing hew?~

 

MICHIZOE: [Taken aback] Why you…!!

 

JUKAI: I am concerned that you can make those noises with your non-existent vocal cords. 

 

MONOKUMA: Now, dumb questions aside, yeah! All of you are taking your talents for granted! You’re all gifted, beautiful individuals! And what do you do, throw your lives away to learn some useless shit at a Technical School. Hell, two of you already know what you can learn at a Technical School! You shouldn’t even be here!

 

NEJI: I-i’m sure we all have our reasons for being here, y’know. Like, everyone has things goin’ on in their lives!

 

IORI: [Scowling] Fuck you.

 

NEJI: That… that’s one way to put it!

 

NEJI: [Rubbing back of head] Just because someone wants to do something more with their lives than what they’ve been made out to be good at doesn’t mean you have the right to kidnap them! Don’t’cha think that it’s good to have a versatile skill set.

 

MONOKUMA: [Bluntly] No.

 

MONOKUMA: Not with a bunch of people given gifts in lives that they’re throwing away!

 

MONOKUMA: That’s why this isn’t a normal factory!

 

MONOKUMA: [Malicious grinning] This factory … is going to hold a KILLING GAME!

 

**I blinked slowly in surprise, as if trying to process what he said. Everyone else in the room looked just as confused -- or shocked at what was just said. It was as if none of us could believe what we just heard. “Killing game”… even repeating it to myself, it almost felt too strange to believe.**

 

YUKUYAMA: Ah… ok, that clears up a lot of things.

 

YUKUYAMA: [Clutches heart, screaming] sAY WHAT!?

 

MICHIZOE: [Shocked look] That better be a metaphor for somethin’ stupid.

 

KUDOU: Y-you’ve got to be joking, right? ‘Killing Game’ sounds like an oxymoron of the highest order!

 

SHISIGAMI: [Solemn look] Even in a world trapped within the clutches of darkness… the idea of a kill or be killed mentality is one that never ends well.

 

**My throat dried as I struggled to find my voice. I was so used to sitting in the background, letting things happen. I always hated drawing attention to myself but… I knew I had to speak up. This isn't right. Nothing about this is right!**

 

YUUDAI: W-what do you mean ‘Killing Game’. Surely you don’t mean that… you’re going to be killing us off just for signing up for a school, are you?

 

TATEMAEKI: [Laughing] Psshhhh, look at this idiot, thinking we’re going to be doing all the hard work.

 

HONNEKI: Heeheehee, oh that’s a good one four eyes! I can’t feel feel my spleen!

 

TATEMAEKI: You don’t even have a spleen!

 

**How can we be part of some sort of killing game if…**

 

**Wait.**

 

**Oh… Oh** **_no_ ** **.**

 

YUUDAI: Oh… oh my god…

 

FUKUIZUMI: [Fearful] Do… do you mean.

 

MONOKUMA: Ding ding ding, we have a winner! I’m not going to kill any of you.

 

MONOKUMA: [Grinning, paw on mouth] But that doesn’t mean you all won’t kill each other!

 

MONOKUMA: I can’t control a bunch of hormonal, rage-induced angsty teens!

 

FUKUIZUMI: What!? No! We can’t !

 

KEALI’I: T-this is nothing but nonsense!

 

NEJI: [Awkwardly playing with fingers] We wouldn’t kill each other! We were s’posed to be classmates! 

 

SAMEJIMA: [Tearfully] That makes no sense, why would we kill each other! Like, that’s super illegal!

 

BUDOU: … I refuse.

 

MONOKUMA: Heh...???

 

BUDOU: I refuse to participate in this game. Manslaughter among comrades is the most grievous of offenses you can make on the field. 

 

MONOKUMA: Hmmm, too bad, you’re stuck here anyways!

 

MONOKUMA: I’m not letting some white haired bitch go because ‘Oh I’m too good to kill I’m in the military I’m better than everyone  _ myeeeeeh _ .’

 

BUDOU: If that’s your attempt at an impression of me I’d stick to your dayjob.

 

MONOKUMA: This is my dayjob! And your dayjob is to kill people while working in my factory!

 

MONOKUMA: The Technical Institute was but a front! And now that you’re here, you have to play by MY rules!

 

KUDOU: [Sniffling] Rules? We… there’s rules for killing each other?

 

RYUUZAKI: [Grimacing] This is so messed up… even for the atrocities I’ve witnessed….

 

MONOKUMA: [Wearing a wig] We’ve got plenty of rules! You get a rule, and you get a rule, and you all get rules!

 

MONOKUMA: First order of business, This killing game ain’t a simple free for all, kids! We run this game like a business; you follow strict company policy! In this case, we go by a trial system like in the real world!

 

JUKAI: [Playing with braids] And why do we have to do that when our legal system is still so fundamentally flawed?

 

MONOKUMA: Because  you’re still a filthy murderer and have to be subjected to the harshest penalties we as a nation can offer.

 

MONOKUMA: [Grinning] That’s why you’ll only be allowed to be prompted from this factory  if you can get AWAY with a murder! If you get caught, upupupup…. the punishment is  **Termination** .

 

JUKAI: [Hand over mask, ‘gasping’ expression] Termination?

 

MONOKUMA: That’s right, goth dweeb! If you can get away with murdering someone, you deserve a reward for being smarter than everyone else in this room! And that can only happen if everyone votes for the wrong culprit! Then that’s on you all for being too stupid to figure it out!

 

MONOKUMA: [Drooling] Just think, getting to experience that sweet sweet feeling of terror when you realize you fucked yourselves out of surviving another day… why, it’s making me… positively pink!

 

OOKAMI: [Covering face] Awww gross, T-M-I much!?

 

KEALI’I: Please stop drooling! I… am uncomfortable!

 

CRIMSON: [Sniffling] We’re all uncomfortable dude! Crimson nearly gets murdered then has to see a bear drool all over himself! Think of the children, man!

 

SAMEJIMA: [Casually covers Kudou’s eyes] Ewwww!

 

HONNEKI: [Covering his own eyes] Boss man, stop it! You’re embarrassing everyone!

 

MONOKUMA: You all have no right to judge me! After all, I’m not the one who has worry about killing each other! Upupupup !

 

MONOKUMA: [Hand on mouth] Speaking of, that means we’re gonna have to get fancy...!

 

HONNEKI: [Unsheathing claws] The idiot among you who commits murder shall from henceforth be known as the  **Blackened** ! 

 

TATEMAEKI: While those of you that are innocent shall be referred to as the sheeple!

 

HONNEKI: … No they won’t?

 

TATEMAEKI: Uh huh!

 

HONNEKI: Nuh-uh!

 

TATEMAEKI: Oh yeah!? And who’s gonna say otherwise.

 

MONOKUMA: Boys, stop fighting like children! You two run this factory now… oh, I’m so proud of my lil’ foremen!

 

HONNEKI && TATEMAEKI: [Embarrassed] Bossman….

 

FUKUIZUMI: Uh….

 

RYUUZAKI: Err….

 

**I seriously can’t believe this sitcom of horror is playing out before my very eyes.**

MONOKUMA: The jury, aka everyone that isn’t the blackened, are to be referred to as the  **spotless** ! Why? …. ‘Cause.

 

SAWA: [unblinking stare] Wonderful.

 

KUDOU: Uh… I have a question. I noticed that… well, sometimes one of those two uh, foremen tend to say something that contradicts the other. Sometimes it’s something ridiculous, but sometimes it’s something that’s hard to really pick up as a lie.

 

KUDOU: [Tilting head] Is that normal, or… is that uh, just them being… well…. You know.

 

MONOKUMA: What a good question, Little Mouse that Could!

 

KUDOU: [Timidly] Hey…

 

MONOKUMA: Nah, it’s normal. My boys are such good law students alongside being such good factory foremen! Sometimes, one of them will tell a lie, and the other will tell the truth.

 

HONNEKI: Buuuuuuut which one of us is which…. Hell, we don’t know!

 

TATEMAEKI: We like to switch up the roles! That way we can have equality among us Mononukis! 

 

HONNEKI: [Skeptically] Uh… but there’s only _ two  _ of us.

 

TATEMAEKI: [Excitedly] Mononuki rights!

 

KEALI’I: This can’t be real....

 

MONOKUMA: Oh it’s real, sweetheart!

 

KEALI’I: [Pushes glasses down slightly] ... Did you just call me…?

 

FUKUIZUMI: No, this can’t be reality...! I mean, how on earth could a whole group of intelligent people fall for a scam, get kidnapped, transported to the middle of nowhere, and be forced to kill each other!

 

FUKUIZUMI: [Tisking expression] Why that is just proposteris! 

 

MONOKUMA: [Pouting] Hey, didn’t you see me maim Stinkboy Edgelord over there?

 

FUKUIZUMI: … Well, yes.

 

MONOKUMA: And would you say that was real?

 

FUKUIZUMI: … Yes.

 

MONOKUMA: [Malicious laughter] Then you have no reason to doubt me! Debate over!  _ Goodbye! _

 

FUKUIZUMI: … [Huffing]

 

FUKUIZUMI: Why I never!

 

**And in an instant, the bear creature vanished the same way he came, flying off into the pipe above the catwalk like he was some sort of super hero. I blinked in surprise, reflecting on his words.**

 

**A killing game… you can earn a promotion if you successful get away with murder… but be** **_terminated_ ** **if you don’t…**

 

**My heart raced with terror at the idea. There… there was no way anyone would go for it, right? Judging by the tension in the room, I had a feeling everyone felt just as apprehensive at the ideas as I was.**

 

NEJI: [Biting thumb] Does… does this mean…

 

MICHIZOE: [Shocked] There’s… there’s no fuckin’ way.

 

CRIMSON: [Clutching self] This isn’t fair…  _ I’m scared _ ….

 

YUKUYAMA: [Playing with hands, looking away] Oh dear, I’ll start a prayer and beg for forgiveness to whoever cast us into this life.

 

FUKUIZUMI: … I shall join you in your prayer.

 

IORI: I… I’m actually speechless for once. What the  _ fuck _ is going on !?

 

SAMEJIMA: [Sniffling] Hey now… I-I’m sure it’ll all be alright…!

 

SAMEJIMA: [Apprehensive Look] R-right… ?

 

**Confusion stretched our faces into fearful efigies of who we once were. I don’t know what’s going on but I did know one thing… it was too much to deal with.**

**Our thoughts were interrupted by that godawful tanuki laughter.**

HONNEKI: Ponpoko ponpoko ponpoko! Before you all decided to go lock yourselves away like the angsty teenagers you all are, we have a present for you!

 

TATEMAEKI: [Rolling hands] Drum roll pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase

 

HONNEKI: Dodododododododododododumdedumdumdedumdumdedumdooooo!

 

**From within the pocket of his apron, a sleek looking device was pulled out. It had a large screen, but seemed as if it would fit comfortably within our grasp. It was modern, completely out of place in this rusted factory of yesteryear.**

 

TATEMAEKI: Your very own  **MONOSCHEDULES** .  _ Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! _

 

MICHIZOE: [Mockingly]  _ Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _

 

HONNEKI: Ow. that hurt.

 

TATEMAEKI: Just for that we’re not going to tell you what to do with these!

 

IORI: What the fuck do you  _ think _ we’d use Tablets called MonoSchedules for, wiping our asses?

 

HONNEKI: Maybe.

 

TATEMAEKI: Anyways, just read over the information on it! Who knows, it might save your  _ liiiiiiiife.~ _

 

BUDOU: I highly doubt that. [Scowls]

 

TATEMAEKI: Now would I lie?

 

BUDOU: [Saluting] As if your life depended on it.

 

TATEMAEKI: Wow! For a bunch of super talented teenagers, you sure do seem to enjoy bullying us a lot!

 

TATEMAEKI: This is  _ home of phobias! _

 

TATEMAEKI: I’m outta here! I’ve got better things to do with my life.

 

HONNEKI: [Hands on hips] Uh,  _ no you don’t! _

 

TATEMAEKI: [Waving] Bye assholes, I hope someone spits in your food tomorrow!

 

**And with that, Tatemaeki vanished into the workshop, slamming the door behind him.**

 

**Talk about a tantrum.**

 

HONNEKI: …. Uh… just read over your MonoSchedules for the important information and head back towards the bedrooms and. Do whatever. I really don’t give a shit. Get Drunk. Go to bed. Drown. Piss on a sheep. Just get out of my hair for the night.

 

**And with that, the other creature slowly vanished into the workshop, slamming the door behind him once again.**

 

OOKAMI: … What in the hell just happened.

 

RYUUZAKI: … I’m not quite sure myself… but… we should figure out how these things work. Maybe they have a clue to getting out of here.

 

**I powered my Monoschedule on, the screen lighting up before my eyes. Several tabs appeared before me -- an option for changing themes, a map of the facility, a factory regulations tab, among others. I clicked the map, but nothing we didn’t already know popped up. It was simply a map of this floor of the factory… although there were several rooms blacked out, perhaps we couldn’t enter them yet? Two of them faced the far wall of the room, with the blackened windows… Curious.**

 

**The factory regulations tab, though, opened a different dialogue option. Numerous snippets of rules lined the page -- enough for a scrollbar to appear. I speed read through them.**

 

####  **AKIHARA CLOCKWORKS FACTORY OF MUTUAL KILLING**

####  **FACTORY REGULATIONS**

 

  1. Employees are required to coexist the **AKIHARA CLOCKWORKS FACTORY** for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.
  2. When a murder is committed in the factory, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all employees.
  3. If the blackened is correctly identified during the class trial, only they will be terminated for their crime. 
  4. Otherwise, if either the blackened fails to be identified, or if the wrong student is voted as the blackened, everyone _besides_ the blackened will be terminated!
  5. If the blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the “winner.” They will be promoted from the factory and are allowed to rejoin the rest of the world.
  6. So long as the spotless continue surviving their class trials, the killing game will continue until only two employees remain.
  7. Nighttime is designated to be between the hours of 12:00 a.m and 8:00 a.m. During this time, the Dining Hall and Southern Corridor are off limits unless specified otherwise.
  8. No one is allowed to be alone within the workshop without permission from the boss!
  9. Every Employee must spend at least two hours a day working in the workshop! Failure to comply will result in reprimanding from your foremen!
  10. All acts of violence toward **MONOKUMA** , the boss of the factory, or **THE MONONUKIS** , the foremen of the factory, are strictly prohibited.
  11. Your boss can not directly participate in a murder.
  12. Your Monoschedules are _incredibly_ important. Any damage done to them, or losing them, will result in being reprimanded.
  13. A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more employees discover a body. 
  14. Employees are allowed to explore the factory as they see fit, so long as they put in their hours.
  15. Employees who violate these rules will be terminated with extreme prejudice by your foremen.
  16. The Boss is allowed to add additional regulations at any time.



 

JUKAI: [Gasping] This is a lot of rules!

 

MICHIZOE: Yeah… there’s more rules here than in proper hockey regulations! 

 

BUDOU: There’s more laws here than in legal documents I’ve read.

 

NEJI: Jeez louise…

 

IORI: So… what should we do…?

 

BUDOU: … For now, I feel we should sleep.

 

KEALI’I: How would we know if it’s even night…?

 

**As if on cue, a bell chimed throughout the room, ringing and reverberating off the walls with malicious glee. The faces on the clocks changed from what we thought were simple decorations to digital monitors. If I looked closer, I perhaps I would have been able to tell the difference earlier.**

 

MONOKUMA: Ahem, ahem, attention one attention all! This is an important factory announcement! It is now 12 A.M. As such, it is officially nighttime! Remember Employees, early to bed, early to rise, and you won’t wake up with two broken eyes!

 

KUDOU: [Shrugging} … Well… assuming he’s not lying, I suppose that’s a good sign.

 

JUKAI: [Curtsying] I do believe… this is our sign that we should head to rest… we have a big day tomorrow… after all, we need to draft out a plan of escape.

 

OOKAMI: Right, we’ve got to figure out some way to best this… Whatever It Is’s plan.

 

OOKAMI: [Confused look] Seriously, is it a robot, or is it some really short guy in a costume, or…?

 

IORI: I hope it’s a robot for your sake. Last thing we need is you awkwardly making lugnut flowers trying to woo it.

 

OOKAMI: [puffing up chest] W-what’s that supposed to mean?!

 

IORI: [Lowering hands] It’s a joke, it’s a joke, relax.

 

IORI: Furry.

 

OOKAMI: Don’t call me out like that.

 

JUKAI: I do not think it is much of a callout if it is blatantly obvious, though.

 

SAWA: [Scratching Goto’s head] I do not think thisss isss the bessst time and placcce to be having thisss dissscusssion.  Let usss alll get sssome sssleep, yesss?

 

MICHIZOE: [Loud yawn] I’ll agree to that! I’ve got to kick some metaphoric ass tomorrow!

 

MICHIZOE: C’mon, let’s hurry before those two tanuki fuckers come out and try to put on a puppet show for us.

 

**The crowd dispersed around me, filling out to the central rotunda and heading to their respective bedrooms. I chose to lag behind, for one reason and one reason only, getting a better look at those monitors. There has to be a reason behind them… right? Maybe they’re there for announcements. I mean, it’d be easier to show off a visual presentation than for news to ring out the loudspeakers like in a department store. Not only that, does this mean he’s able of watching us through the monitors?**

 

**Soon, it was just me and Shishigami.  He simply stood, watching the rippling, rancid water. I approached slowly, not wanting to startle him. A solemn look panged in his eyes, as if he too were as stressed as me. I mean, it’s most likely he is. Even if I don’t care for him, getting your arm torn open was too grizzly of a fate.**

 

YUUDAI: …

 

SHISHIGAMI: …

 

**Was this awkward silence going to be the room filler between us whenever we’re alone together?**

 

**Slowly, he turned around, staring at me dead in the eyes with his traditionally manic look.**

 

SHISHIGAMI: [Head tilted] … Trust not a soul with a smiling facade. I smell a  **RAT** toiling beneath the floorboards.

 

YUUDAI: Huh? Shishigami-kun, what are you--

 

**Before I could finish, he slowly trudged out the room, leaving me in relative silence. His cryptic statements still made little sense to me… but I felt this one I could decipher with ease. Was there someone among us lying about who they were? That seemed… impossible. Shishigami seemed paranoid as always… but even then, did his words have a ring of truth?**

 

**No.**

 

**No they couldn’t. I’m just stressed. And tired. And wanting to cry.**

 

**My nerves steel as I walk towards my room, entering the big hall of our bedrooms. Only one person was still here, Fukuizumi. I decided to talk to her while I had the chance -- or at least, she decided to talk to me.**

 

FUKUIZUMI: [Gasping] Ah, Yuudai-san, there you are.

 

FUKUIZUMI: I would… like to take the time to apologize for being a little… unruly.

 

**I would have said she was acting rude, but… she seems to be apologizing of her own free will. Honestly, maybe she’s not as bad as I felt she’d be.**

 

FUKUIZUMI: If we’re going to be stuck here together, I would like to try and stay on good terms with my classmates. 

 

FUKUIZUMI: I prayed with Yukuyama-san and… I’m unsure of if our prayers fell on deaf ears.

 

FUKUIZUMI: [Determined look] But I know one thing is for certain; I will try and be the person I know I am! I am a servant of my god and it is in his words that I spready serenity to everyone.

 

YUUDAI: It’s ok, Fukuizumi-san, it’s ok. Everyone’s a little tense, and I think we’re even worse off knowing what all we’ve got to put up with.

 

YUUDAI: Truthfully, I feel as if I’m in some bad nightmare and that at any minute I’ll wake up… but I can’t wake up, as my body aches from fear.

 

FUKUIZUMI: [Smiling] Please, do not worry Yuudai-san. We’re all anxious. 

 

FUKUIZUMI: All we can do is play this by ear. We mustn’t give in to that fiendish fiend’s games. That’s the card he’ll hope we deal.

 

YUUDAI: Y’know… I’ll agree to that, Fukuizumi-san.

 

**She smiles, nodding respectfully before turning around.**

 

FUKUIZUMI: Thank you, Yuudai-san. Now, I wish you good night. I need as much sleep as I can get as we prepare to walk into the dawn of a new day.

 

**Her footsteps are soft as she enters her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. I followed suit, walking towards my own door. Upon taking a better glance at the door’s writing, the room appeared to be a workshop of sorts. Gods, that made my heart race more than it should. I swallowed hard, walking into the room.**

 

**Before I could enter, however, another voice entered my ears. Seems as if someone else was still out and about.**

 

SAMEJIMA: Yuudai-chan…

 

**Her voice was weak, a near hoarse whisper of her normal vigor.**

 

SAMEJIMA: … I’m scared, Yuudai-chan… about this… about all of this.

 

SAMEJIMA: [Sniffling, hand over mouth]. I don’t remember anything about who I am… or where I come from… or even why I’m here… but… I must have done something wrong to end up in a place like this, right?

 

SAMEJIMA: W-What could we have done to end up in a killing game? What did we do to warrant a death sentence...?

 

YUUDAI: Samejima-san…

 

**I wasn’t sure how to comfort her, personally. I wasn’t much for being touchy feely when I could help it. I shuffled about awkwardly, sigh escaping my lips.**

 

YUUDAI: I’m sure it’ll all work out… This all has to be… one big fever dream… or something like that…

 

YUUDAI: Whatever’s happening, it should end soon. I’m sure once our families have realized we’ve gone missing, they’ll be up in arms looking for us. 

 

SAMEJIMA: [Clutches self] A-are you sure about that, Yuudai-chan?

 

SAMEJIMA: D-do you think they’ll find us quick enough?

 

SAMEJIMA: [Wiping eyes] i don’t want to die, Yuudai-chan… 

 

**Poor girl. My skin shivered with tiny goosebumps as I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I turned to face Samejima, attempting to flash her a reassuring smile.**

 

YUUDAI: Try to get some sleep, Samejima-san… I’m sure things will be better in the morning.

 

SAMEJIMA: [Sniffling] T-thank you, Yuudai-chan… and sorry for bugging you…

 

**After flashing a kind smile of her own, Samejima entered her own room, slammed the door behind her. I attempted to get a peek inside to see if there was any hint of who she may possibly be, but the room was too dark.**

 

**I entered my own, flipping the lightswitch on…**

 

**…**

 

**...**

 

**The room before me was a mockery in the name of architecture and the name of art. It was small, cramped, claustrophobic even.**

 

**The walls were all cold, covered with rusted steel creaking with every step. The ceiling was a dirtied plaster.  Leaking brass pipes dotted the ceiling, dripping water onto a concrete floor. The back wall contained another door leading to an equally dismal bathroom.**

 

**The left wall had a mural covering it. The mural was one I knew quite well, the** **_Fujin Raijin-zu._ ** **Though, the darkness of the room illuminated oni’s features, which made the mural a lot more unsettling. Two more paintings hung from the right wall, one of the** **_Lakeside_ ** **paintings, and  “The Siege of Sanjō Palace”. A hanging scroll of the Nachi Falls adorned the wall leading out into the workshop plaza. A statue of Asura sat in the right corner, facing my bed. That statue, in turn, was accompanied by several nor masks. Finally there was a folding screen of cyprus trees, which took up most of the room against the left wall.**

 

**As for furniture, the room felt rather run of the mill. There was a brass framed bed with blue bedsheets, a metallic desk, a rusted chair, a sturdy bookcase and a small dresser of sorts, all cluttered about.**

 

**Whoever made this room both researched into me as a person, but then decided to stereotype me based on my talent. It felt like an insult.. My room back home was kept in the most pristine of orderwell… aside from the fact I never make my bed. I don’t see the point if I’m just going to crawl back in it later that night.**

 

**Sitting upon the bed, I give a heavy sigh, burying my face into my lap.**

 

YUUDAI: … What did I do to deserve this?

 

YUUDAI: … I… I’m a good person, aren’t I… ?

 

YUUDAI: Is this… just life’s way of mocking me further…?

 

YUUDAI: Is this just life’s way of making my life even more of a hell than it’s already been!?

 

YUUDAI: … I didn’t ask for this.

 

YUUDAI: I never asked for anything that happened to me…!

 

YUUDAI: … But why do other people have to always go out of their way to hurt me?

 

**I give another hefty sigh before I glance up,nearly jumping at the sight of the statue. Even with the light on, I feel as if it’s watching my every movement. Setting my satchel against the desk, I cover the statue’s head with my jacket.**

 

**There.**

 

**At least it can’t watch me undress.**

 

**Rather slowly, I head into the bathroom to change into pajamas -- at least whoever kidnapped us was kind enough to give me a pair that fit snugly., Afterwards, I tossed my clothes haphazardly on the floor, only to notice  the clock monitor built into the wall. Oh great, more of them, I’d think to myself.**

 

**After turning off the lights, I crawled into bed, resting my hands on my chest and burying myself under the warm weighted sheets.**

 

**For something so sketchy… being able to lay down and try and forget my woes felt good...**

 

**If only my brain could have stopped then and there. If only I wouldn’t have had to endure what was in store for the future. If only.**

* * *

 

 

####  **MONOKUMA THEATER**

* * *

 

MONOKUMA: It’s funny, you know?

 

MONOKUMA: All this rudeness? All this hostility? Teens today, yeesh!

 

MONOKUMA: I Invite them to my factory, I give them a safe place to work for the rest of their lives!

 

MONOKUMA: And what do they do? They curse at me! As if I’m the bad guy!

 

MONOKUMA: But you know what, I laugh at them!  I laugh at their pathetic excuses of thinking they can ‘get back’ at me?

 

MONOKUMA: And why?

 

MONOKUMA: Why, it’s cause they’re right! I am the bad guy!

 

MONOKUMA: After all, there’s no reason to just hide behind some facade and pretend I’m something I’m not.

 

MONOKUMA: What’s the use in being this sneaky villain, hm? A shocking plot twist? Those things get easily spoiled and ruin the entire product!

 

MONOKUMA: But by being bad from the bone! I can give people what they love! Me!

* * *

 

 

####  **PROLOGUE: A Minute of Light, an Eternity of Darkness -- END**

****

**⚞** **EMPLOYEES ON DUTY: 16** **⚟**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VENI VIDI VICI.
> 
> I CAME.
> 
> I SAW.
> 
> I CONQURED.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the length of it all, I really wanted to give each character plenty of time to shine! Reviews and comments are always appreciated! <3  
> Hope you all enjoy the mystery that's about to unfold for the students of the Akihara Technical Institute for Gifted Individuals!!!


End file.
